Frozen: Frozen Hearts SYOC
by Zack1187
Summary: Ellie Anne Keire. Princess of Arendelle. She may be the daughter of the two most powerful people in Arendelle, but she still gets in a sizeable ammount of trouble. And now, she may be in over her head, she will need the help others willing to assist her, and of course her best friend Link as they get into heaps of unspeakable trouble.
1. Chapter 1: SYOC form and Intro

**Okay. This is the upcoming story sequel to Frozen: Warmth Of Love. It will be SYOC. Which means Sumbit Your Own Character, for those unaware. There will be some rules.**

**1\. No Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's. In other words, no one is perfect, so don't make them so.**

**2\. Accounts. While they are preferable so I can contact you easily, you don't necessarily have to have one to submit. It is preferred though.**

**3\. Send it in any way you like, Review, or PM. Whatever suits you.**

**4\. While it is not needed to read my previous story, Frozen: Warmth Of Love. This is a sequel, and I will be more inclined to accept if I know you from reviews on that story.**

**Now that that is over with. I will let you know that I require about four girls, and four guys. Be creative. No more then two characters per person if at all. Here is a sample of the form you will be using.**

**Name: Ellie Anne Keire**

**Title(If Any): Princess of Arendelle**

**Age: 17**

**Look alike(If Any): Her face looks like her aunt Anna's. **

**Hair color: Her hair is a dark shade of blonde with black streaks.**

**Hair style: Her hair is usually in a french braid like her mother wears, but shorter, and her bangs hang to the sides of her face.**

**Eye color: Her eyes are a deep, and honest blue usually, until she is angry and they turn to cold hard ice, blocking anyone from getting to her. **

**Complexion: She is pale and has light freckles on her nose. **

**Build(Slender, Average, Large, Trained, ect.): Her body type is exactly like her mothers.**

**Height: 5"9**

**Personality: She is reserved and shy like her mother usually. But when she gets comfortable she is loud, and always up for trouble. She thinks before her actions, considering the consequenses and ignoring them at times. She is quick to anger, and has a capacity to hold a grudge for a long time. When she is angry enough she will just ignore you until you either apologize or just leave her alone. She loves being alone usually, and finds her company most enjoyable above all else. She is friendly, but guarded. As if she is ready for any reaction people have. She gets embarrassed easily, and is clumsy.**

**Alignment (Good. Evil, ect.):**

**Power(s) (If at all): Ice, and Snow from her mother. Wind from her father's ancestors.**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Pre-Existing Relationships: Zack and Elsa, King and Queen of Arendelle, parents. Loves deeply. Her Aunt and Uncle Anna, and Kristoff. Her cousin, Kiana, Princess of Arendelle. Her best friend Link. Noble.**

**Extra Info: Not at all.**

**There it was. Here is the actual form you submit throught PM or Review.**

**Name: **

**Title(If Any): **

**Age: **

**Look alike(If Any): **

**Hair color: **

**Hair style: **

**Eye color: **

**Complexion: **

**Build(Slender, Average, Large, Trained, ect.): **

**Height: 5"9**

**Personality:**

**Power(s) (If at all): **

**Sexuality: **

**Pre-Existing Relationships: **

**Reaction to Ellie:**

**Extra Info:**


	2. Chapter 2: Updated Oc list

**Hey guys I'm bringing you an updated list of accepted characters. The first two of each list are my own personal characters in this story. I still need more people. Keep sending them in. I will have a preview chapter up soon.**

**Male:**

**1\. Franklin Darnell the Outcast of Arendelle**

**2\. Noble Link Strife of Arendelle**

**3\. Prince Vincent of the Southern Isles**

**4\. Gregior Westerguard, noble Knight of the Southern Isles**

**5\. Rogue**

**6.**

**Female: **

**1\. Princess Ellie Anne Keire of Arendelle**

**2\. Princess Kiana of Arendelle**

**3\. Princess Selene Isary, of Ululare Luporum**

**4\. Oracle Christina Cascella, of Ululare Luporum**

**5\. Commoner Sirana Bluely**

**6\. Princess Kaiomi Fiearson of Varioua**


	3. Chapter 3: Thieving Kisses

**Hey guys, Been A While huh, well my readers, I have returmed from my days of playing Final Fantasy XIII. (God Damn that game is long as hell. Im still not finished...) Ive been working on this chapter for a while now. A long while really. But regardless it is here. I am still accepting characters, but not for long. So if you havent submitted, hurry up. Enjoy, and remember, Eidolons are here to help you out, not murder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or some characters from this. The characters that are mine are Ellie, Kiana, Link, Violet, Franklin. And everyone else from Frozen: Warmth of Love. **

"You could stop complaining about every little thing, you know." Ellie told her best friend Link. Ellie, Link, and Kiana were travelling to the Valley of Living Rock because they had summoned Ellie. Kiana insisted that they take her father's sled, but was quickly overruled by Ellie, who claimed that since she had powers, and was the one summoned, that they should walk, like its a pilgrimage.

"You, are insufferable at times." Link told her, confusing her, since she huffed and started ignoring him. But he could tell from scanning her mind with his light powers he inherited from his mother that she was trying to figure out the word, Kiana glared at him.

"Lets just stop complaining. We should be there soon. Dad said they were a little over the top so be ready for anything." Kiana told them. They entered a clearing covered in rocks.

"There's nothing here." Ellie said, scanning the ground. Link rolled his eyes.

"Its more then what you see." Link told her, but she ignored him, and turned to Kiana.

"Where are they?" Ellie asked, and Kiana shrugged, just then all the rocks started rolling toward them, staring at them with blank, but calculating expressions.

"Ah. Ellie, you are here. Come, come darling." Grand Pabbie said, Ellie dis his bidding, and knelt down, placing her hands in his. "There are untapped powers inside you. Along with Snow, and Ice. Like your mother, you also possess a power from your father's side. The power of wind." Pabbie told her.

"Can you tell me how to use it?" She asks, he nods and a wind begins to encircle them, then flows into Ellie, with a green light emanating from her. "Wow... What can I do?" She asks, standing up.

"The power of physical wind allows you to propel your body forward, at incredible speeds. As well as shield you from certain dangers." Pabbie explains. Ellie, smiles and prepares to run, and she is launched into Kiana, who curses as she falls.

"Sorry, didn't expect that..." Ellie said, then got up, and pulled Kiana up. Who glared at her, then calmed down.

"Be more careful next time, will ya?" Kiana asks, Ellie nods, and gets a dangerous idea, she looks up, considering it, Kiana looks at her. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't-" Kiana starts but is interrupted as Ellie flies into the air, turning around and flying toward the ground, she created a slide out of ice, and slid down it, and landed safely.

"That was so cool!" Ellie yells, thinking of all the things she could do with this new power. Link looks gravely at her.

"Were all screwed..." He said, it was taken as a joke, but little did they know, that in the distance two figures were watching them. One was an ex-assassin/ royal guard. The other was a ruthless killer of people with powers. They watched from opposite areas. Un aware of the other.

The two princesses and noble returned to the palace that night, and Ellie told her parents all about her new power. It reminded them of Vani. Who also possessed the power of wind. It reminded Ellie of Vani too, it was just a small childhood memory, but Ellie missed her. She wished that she hadn't died all those years ago.

The next day a Prince of the Southern Isles came, presumably as a suitor for one of the princesses. This had been happening ever since they turned sixteen. Ellie's eighteenth birthday was in a mere month, and everyone wanted first dibs on the heir to the throne. It made Link sick, she wasn't a piece of meat, or some prize to be won.

"An honor to meet you. Princess of Arendelle." Prince Vincent of the Southern Isles greeted, he had short and stylishly messy dark brown hair, and green eyes. He had a necklace dangling from his neck, that looked like ice to Ellie. Link scoffed at him.

"I'm Ellie. Honor to meet you..." Ellie greeted back, but she did not know his name, he smiled, Link noticed that it looked sincere, but he sensed something else behind it. Something disarming, and calculated perhaps to make her swoon, and the sickening part is: Ellie did swoon. She was charmed by this handsome young man.

"Prince Vincent, of the Southern Isles." He introduced himself, and Anna did a double take, then noticed the resemblance.

"Honor to meet you Prince Vincent..." Ellie trails off, completely enthralled by his looks, and charming, or sickening smile if you ask Link. He took her hand and kissed, then held it, longer then necessary. Link glared at him. So he intervened, he grabbed Vincent's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Paramoure." Link said, after he scanned his mind, and found out every part of his past, and his current thoughts. He wanted to woo Ellie, then dump her when she was in love with him unconditionally. Well, Link would not allow such a thing. If this was a competition for Ellie's affections, then he would join. And he would win.

"Its Vincent." The prince said, nicely, but Link could tell he was angry at having been interrupted. Ellie seemed angry too, but her mind was harder to access, like something was shielding it, not completely, but enough to be noticeable, she was learning new things about her powers for sure.

"Link. Noble. And best friend." He wraps his arm around Ellie, who snaps out of her trance. She blinks several times then nods.

"Yup. He's my best friend, and you're the gorgeous prince..." Ellie said, with a dreamy look, before realizing what she said. "Wait, what?" She asks, mostly to herself. Link glares at her, and Vincent has a polite, but gloating look on his face.

"Thank you princess." The prince said before he was called over to a guard, with a serious, and slightly angry look about him, it puts off Ellie, but Link can see he has a heart of gold inside, but hides it.

King Zack had called Ellie and Link into the throne room for a meeting later that day. Maybe it had something to do with several new people arriving at the palace. Ellie and Link enter the throne room. They see multiple people. Prince Vincent was there.

Princess Kaiomi of Varioua, black hair in a braided bun, slightly tan with a scar from her eye to jaw. golden eyes. She looks uncomfortable around so many people she doesn't know in the slightest.

Sirena Bluely, light brown hair with a streak of blue, curled to her mid back. Pale with dark freckles and dark blue eyes. She also looks uncomfortable, but more scared, afraid to get too close to anyone in the room.

Christina Cascella, Oracle of Ululare Luporum, blonde hair left down, fair complexion with forest green eyes, she looks like she might be having separation anxiety at the moment.

Lila Waker, auburn hair styled in tight curls to her shoulders, slightly tan, but also a bit pale, with green eyes with brown flecks in them. She's the only one who looks happy to be there, and curious.

Franklin Darnell, the Outcast of Arendelle jet black hair with dark grey streaks, bark red eyes, pale, and a a burn mark on his forehead. He looked angry that he was there, actually he just looked angry in general.

"Good. You're all here." Zack said, looking at the assembled group, Ellie looked at Link and took his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his and took a deep breath.

"Dad, what's this all about?" Ellie asked. Normally she was quiet, especially around so many new people, but since she had Link next to her, she had the courage to speak out.

"This is about all of you. I'm sure there are others with powers, but my scouts have yet to find them. I called all of you here because you have powers. Like my wife, amd daughter. You will all be instructed how to use and control them, safely, if you do not know how already. All of you will stay here in the castle because you are in danger, we have found out there is a hunter on the loose, hunting... For people with powers. Now, I-" Zack is interrupted from his speech by a single voice.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but you will need someone more... Seasoned, no?" A heavily northern Mantriellan voice said from the shadows, from which Vani stepped out of. Shocking Zack.

"Vani?" Zack asked, Vani smiles and moves next to him, scanning the group critically.

"I'm sure there are some of you who have been running, or are afraid. Do not worry. You have nothing to fear, I promise I will keep all of you safe, no one shall harm you on my watch." Vani announces, then turns to Zack. "That is, if you would allow it, my King." Vani said, with a smirk, Zack laughed and hugged her.

"Of course Vani." Zack said, happy that his old personal guard had returned to his side, it had been boring without her. "All of you may speak with my staff for directions to your rooms. Ellie, go find your mother and tell her to come see me." Zack orders, and everyone complies, Franklin makes a point of shoving past Link, giving him a dangerous look.

"Stupid Troglodyte." Link said, and Franklin stopped and turned towards him.

"What was that?" He asks, in a deep voice full of hatred, the room begins to heat up, and his eyes begin to look like a raging inferno.

"Oh, cool down." Link shot at him, feeling angry himself, his anger was sudden and explosive, he didn't know where it came from. Franklin stormed towards him.

"You wanna say that louder?" Franklin demands, daring Link to say something, Vani steps between them.

"Boys, stop our fighting. Now." Vani orders, playing nanny to these kids was something she would have to get used to, and fast. Or else, they might end up killing each other.

"Link, come on." Ellie said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him away from Franklin and Vani, they exit the room to see another girl embracing Christina. Prince Vincent smiles and winks at Ellie causing her to blush. Link, having calmed down scoffs at the scene and snaps his fingers in front of Ellie's face.

"Earth to Ellie." He said, Ellie blinks several times and looks at him, annoyed.

"What?" She asks, Link glares at her.

"Your dad told us to get your mom, lets go." Link said, now dragging her along. They arrive at the courtyard where Elsa, and Anna are talking. Kiana is sitting next to them, weaving flowers together. Ellie shakes Link off and walks toward her mother, Link follows behind.

"Mom! Dad want you to meet him in the throne room. Like now." Ellie said, Elsa gives her a look, for interrupting her conversation.

"Ellie where are your manners, you are not to just interrupt conversations." Elsa told her daughter, who gives her an apologetic look, and apologizes. Then tells her to go see dad.

"Wow, you're really pushing this, did someone come back from the dead?" Anna asks, Ellie looks at her wide eyed. "Did they? Was it Hans?" Anna asks. Ellie shakes her head.

"No... I think you should see for yourselvs mom, and aunt Anna." Ellie said, Elsa nodded, and took Anna with her to the throne room. Kiana jumps up and smiles to herself, as she looks at her flower weaving.

"What are you doing?" Link asked her, Kiana sees him and blushes, trying to hide the flower weaving.

"Oh, what? Nothing." Kiana said, her blush growing, before she sighs. "It's for you!" She says, holding the flower weaving out to him, before shoving it into his hands and running off.

"Wow, looks like somebody likes you!" Ellie taunts him, Link glares at her, then looks at the flower weaving.

"Hmm. I should probably give this back." He said, surprising Ellie, she gasps.

"What? Why would you do that?" Ellie asks, Link shrugs.

"I like somebody else." He told her, giving a slight glance her way. Ellie doesn't notice his light blush, she never has, but it's always been there. She doesn't get it, she probably never will.

"Well, don't be a dick about it. Because I swear if you hurt her, regardless of if you are my best friend, I'll freeze you solid, then launch you into the fjords so deep no one will ever find you." Ellie warns him, he gulps because her knows she can, and will do it.

"I won't. She's my friend too you know. I'll let her off easy, and carefully explain to her that we are just friends." Link explains to his best friend, who nods, still holding her glare on him.

"You better. So, shall we go to town, there is this new dress shop that just opened, and I really want to go!" Ellie says excited, Link sighs, and before he can respond she grabs his arm and pulls him with her toward town.

"You. Will be the death of me one of these days." Link told her, but he was ignored as she babbled on about what new dresses she was going to get. When they arrived at the shop, a girl their age walked up to them. She had short blonde hair, and brown eyes, she was beautiful and had a curvy body. She smiled at Ellie amd grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Princess." The girl greets, Ellie laughs.

"Hey Violet. I didn't know you worked here." Ellie said, Violet shook her head.

"Idiot, I was able to tell you about this place because my mom's are the ones that own and operate it." Violet explains. Ellie nods, she could be a bit of an air head at times. Link looked around.

"Where are those two any way?" Link asks, Violet points to the back room.

"They're discussing things in the back room, but between us, I think they're having sex." Violet said, before the door opened and Toni and Kelsi walked out, Kelsi's hair was slightly messed up, Toni runs her fingers through it to fix it before they walk up the the three teens.

"Oh look, its Little Princess, and Shorty." Toni said with a smirk, Link glared at her.

"I am not short, I am normal for my age!" He defends, Toni laughs.

"I was calling Ellie Shortly, kid." Toni clarifies, Link looks even more offended.

"I am not-" Link is interrupted by Violet.

"Yeah, you kind of are. Don't deny it Linksky, dressing in drag is totally cool. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Violet says, laughing, Kelsi glares at her wife and daughter laughing, and making fun of the poor noble, and smacks both of them in the back of the head.

"That's enough, apologize you two. Now." Kelsi orders, her voice dangerously low, warning either of them to dispute her order.

"Sorry Linksky." Violet told him, hugging him with one arm.

"Sorry Kid." Toni said, satisfied Kelsi turned to Ellie.

"So, I assume you came here for a dress." Kelsi said, Ellie nodded, Kelsi smiled at her. "Turns out that I actually expected your arrival, and made you a dress. Let me go get it." Kelsi said, going off to get the dress she made for Ellie.

"So, when you gonna make a move kid?" Toni asked Link, who blushed and glared at her.

"I assure you, I do not know what your talking about." Link said, his face was red as a tomato, Violet glared at him, and put a protective arm around Ellie.

"You better keep your eyes, and hands off of her! Soon enough she'll realize she loves me." Violet said, Ellie laughed, blushed and shrugged out of her arm.

"Yeah, sure, whatever... Hahaha." Ellie said, Violet shook her head.

"Here it is, what do you think?" Kelsi asks, as she comes back holding a beautiful black dress with dark blue snowflakes on it, and a white ribbon below the bust. Ellie gasps.

"Oh my! Its beautiful Kelsi!" Ellie runs forward to grab it, but she trips and as she is falling Violet catches her, pulling her into her arms.

"Hey there beautiful." Violet said, smiling at Ellie, who blushes at their closeness. "No need to be flustered, you are beautiful Ellie." Violet told her, bushing some of Ellie's hair behind her ear, she pulls her closer and kisses her. Link glares at them. Toni cheers, and Kelsi gasps.

"Wow..." Ellie said, before blinking and coming back to reality. She pushes Violet away and puts her fingers to her lips. "You... That was my... You stole my first kiss!" Ellie said frantically, with a panicked look. Link comes to her rescue, he grabs her hands.

"Ellie, look at me. Calm down. Everything's okay." Link told her, she looks into his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"I want to talk to my parents. Link, could you take me there?" Ellie asked, Link nodded and grabbed her hand, she seems to calm down a bit.

"I could come too." Violet said, Link turned to glare at her.

"You've done enough." Link told her, before leading Ellie out of the building, Violet stands there and smiles.

"You did that to bring them together." Kelsi said, Violet looks at her mother and smiles before walking off.

"Always playing match maker." Toni said, throwing and arm around her wife.

"I know. What are we going to do with her?" Kelsi asked, looking up at her wife, who shrugged.

"Nothing we can do babe. Just wait and see how well it plays out." Toni said, Kelsi nodded and nuzzled Toni's neck.

Meanwhile, Franklin was standing in the garden, May was tending to it, she smiled at him.

"Hey. Who are you?" May asked, she had adjusted to not having access to everyone's memory right after meeting them. Franklin looked at her, showing no emotion besides the slightest hint of annoyance.

"Franklin. Franklin Darnell." He answered her, May nods and smiled holding out her hand, he takes it.

"I'm May. May Strife. Arendelles Royal Gardener. And assistant tutor of the new kids staying here, you're one of them right?" May asks, Franklin nods.

"Yes Ma'am." He says, May smiles at him.

"Oh, don't be so formal. Just call me May, please." She tells him, he smiles and nods.

"You got it May." Then Franklin gets quiet and just looks at the flowers, while May tends to them. The two settle into a comfortable silence, then after a few minutes May turns to Franklin.

"You don't seem like the type to enjoy silence in a garden." May said, Franklin shrugs.

"I guess, I just enjoy the peacefulness of it all, like the whole world stops and time just freezes. It's relaxing, you know." Franklin explains, May nods.

"Well put. I feel the same way. That's the reason I took to making this my garden. Me and my son Link tend to it. He's also my apprentice." May explains, Franklin frowns at the mention of Link.

"I saw him. And that girl with him, she was the princess." Franklin said, May smiles.

"Yeah, those two have always been together. Along with Princess Kiana of course. But those two were always different. Its like they draw strength from each other in tough situations." May said, looking at Franklin.

"I wish I had something like that." Franklin said, amd before May could do anything but put on a sad face, he left the garden.

"I'm sure you'll find someone..." May said, long after he was already gone.

**There is was, the intro to Frozen Hearts. I hope you enjoyed, yes I know most of you characters didnt speak, but this is just an intro so I can get a feel for the characters. Also setting the stage for the story. I assure you, all of your characters will have a profound impact on the story. All of them will interact with all my characters in some ways. Just stick with it. Feedback is most appreciated as I am a little iffy on this chapter, let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge an Assassin

**What is up? Here I am posting another chapter to Frozen Hearts. Ive been working on this ever since well five seconds after I completed the chapter before it. But I also have to work a lot in another story. Hollywood Hearts. A Kingdom Hearts/ Victorious crossover story I'm doing with my friend, so that might take precedence over this. I ask that you guys give it a chance, it's kind of my big, big story. This is important but I need to re focus on that, and the more support it has, the better I can work on it and get it out of the way, so I can give my full, undivided attention to this story... Anyway I'll stop boring you. Read if you please.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot for this story. And some of the characters, some come from various authors. I dont own Frozen either... If i did it would prolly just be well, lets say...inappropriate. It'd prolly be full of cursing.**

"What kind of advice is that? Just let it go? I can't! She's... A... A kiss thief! She stole it, and it's like nobody even cares!" Ellie is yelling in bed, in her pajamas, it was the middle of night, she was still up thinking about the day before. Across the room someone leans up, and rubs their eyes.

"Ellie. Shut the Fuck up!" Kiana yelled at Ellie, who blinked.

"Kiana I need help!" Ellie whined. Kiana let herself drop back down on the bed, and tries to go back to sleep.

"Shut up, or I'm moving back to my room." Kiana threatened. Ellie glared at her.

"You can't leave! The darkness scares me!" Ellie complained, Kiana poked her head up to glare at Ellie.

"Then shut up!" Kiana yelled, Ellie flops down on the bed in a dramatic way, satisfied Kiana smiles and lays back down.

"What am I gonna do?" Ellie whispers. Then she falls fast asleep, meanwhile Vani is sitting on the railing of a balcony staring down at the village.

"It feels good to be home." Vani hears a soft noise behind her, in one motion she turns around, lands on her feet on the balcony floor, and throws a knife, it embeds itself in the stone pillar right next to Gregoir Westerguard. The Knight of the Southern Isles that the Prince brought with him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked Vani, hand on his sword, ready to strike if need be. Vani glared at him, his stance was threatening, and Vani did not take threats very well.

"Enjoying the night air. What's it to you... You shouldn't be out here, Knight. Your place is in your quarters." Vani tells him, sending a cold glare his way, it doesn't seem to faze him in any way.

"It is a free country, witch. I have heard stories about the King and Queens personal guard and her strange power of truth. It is true." Gregoir said, Vani nods.

"If you are going to be a problem, I will not hesitate to end your life. Are we clear, Knight?" Vani asked Gregoir glared at Vani who wasn't threatened, or scared of him in the slightest. Then in that glare Vani sees something... Something she should have noticed earlier. "Who were your parents?" Vani asked.

"Hans, and Gretta Westerguard. You're the one who killed him." He told her, Vani nodded.

"He deserved it." Vani said, glaring at the man. Her hatred for his father was great, and Gregoir looked much like his father, without the sideburns.

"He did. And I seek to bring honor back to my family name, his treachery was a horrible betrayal of both sides." Gregoir stated.

"Then we have an understanding. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." Vani said, before she backs up and sits on the balcony railing, she spins around so she can look out on the Kingdom once more, she hears the clanking of metal armor, and then her knife is embedded in the stone beside her, she smiles and places the knife back in its holder, and turns around to thank him, only to find that he is gone.

The next day Zack had called for a meeting for everyone with powers, Vani, and Gregoir would sit in on the meeting also. The only problem was the Princess was missing, well, sleeping. Until Kiana, bless her heart sent the maid that Ellie was closest to in to wake her up.

"Princess. Princess. Princess!" Daisy yelled, in Ellie's ear, making her jump up and smack Daisy across the face. The temperature in the room also dropped several degrees.

"Oh my god, Daisy! I am so sorry, you know how I get when people wake me up, what time is it?" Ellie said, almost too fast for Daisy to comprehend.

"Princess Kiana sent me to get you. There is a meeting with everyone with powers, you are very late Princess." Daisy explained, Ellie freaked out and ran to get ready. She set her new personal record and got herself together in about five minutes, then stopped by the door.

"What did I say about being formal with me? Stop it. Call me Ellie." Ellie told her before patting her head and running off, Daisy shakes her head, she goes and makes the bed for the day. Ellie was racing through the halls of the castle until she reached the throne room doors, and walked in.

"Ellie. Glad you could join us." Zack said, Ellie blushed, Link spotted her and moved next to her.

"You're late." Link whispers, Ellie throws him a sideways glare.

"Really? I had not a fucking clue!" She whispers angrily back at him, Link shrugs. As he is about to respond, Zack clears his throat.

"You will all be going through combat, and stealth training, as well as developing your powers. We need to be sure you will all be safe. Vani is the head of stealth training, Gregoir will work alongside my guardsmen to train you, Vani will assist if she wishes, and My wife Elsa, the Queen will help develop your powers, and control them." Zack explained to the group.

"I never did agree to train these brats." Gregoir told Zack, who shrugged.

"Vani told me what you want to do. To make up for your father's dark deeds, what better way than to help train the kids to defend it. That would bring honor back to your family name." Zack said, then he smiled. "Unless of course you want to suffer the same fate, Vani." Zack said, and the before anyone could react Vani had Bianca pressed up against Gregoir's throat.

"You are blackmailing and threatening me?" Gregoir asked, Zack shrugged.

"These are common family traits, no?" Vani asked.

"You don't have to help. But it would be wise to help. It would benefit us both." Zack explained. Gregoir understood and agreed with the King's points.

"I will assist." Gregoir told him, Zack smiled, and Vani removed the blade from Gregoir's throat. He shifted slightly. "Besides I hate my father. I would help just to spit on his memory." Gregoir said, Zack smiled.

"Now, since we are going to make you into a team, you should all get to know each other. So me, Elsa, Vani, and Gregoir will leave you to get acquainted." Zack said, before slipping his arm around Elsa's waist, and walking out of the room, Vani and Gregoir follow behind them. The air is thick with tension until Lila walks up to Ellie, and extends her hand.

"Hello, Princess my name is Lila Walker. It is an honor to meet you!" She said to Ellie, who smiled and shook her hand.

"Please, call me Ellie." Ellie said, smiling at Lila. After that everyone else shakes hands and yes to know one another, except for Franklin and Christina, who both are standing in separate corners of the room. Ellie looked and Christina and frowned.

"Hey, aren't you going to come over here with the rest of us?" Ellie asked, Christina gave her a deer in the headlights, look and quickly moved to her side, she seemed to be scared to death, and acted like Ellie was going to hit her at any time.

"You can relax, no one wants to hurt you Christina." Link told her, she looked at him and smiled, Link smiled back. Then looked at Franklin. "Well most of us." Franklin looked up, and glared.

"I'm not in for a stupid meet and greet with some idiots." Franklin said, Ellie frowned, and marched over to him.

"You should lighten up. Some guy as super cute as you, oh... Sorry, word vomit." Ellie said, blushing, Franklin shrugged.

"What do I care what you think Princess?" Franklin asked, Ellie glared at him.

"You can drop the tough guy act." She told him, Franklin steps toward her, and before she knows it, a protective arm is wrapped around her.

"Don't threaten a beautiful young lady." Vince said, Franklin glared at him.

"Maybe she doesn't like being chased after by some idiot." He responded. Prince Vince gives him a very condescending, calculated smile.

"And what if she does?" Then the next moment Ellie ducks out of his arm and goes back to conversing with the others. Franklin glared at Vince.

"Stay away from me. Or else." Franklin said, before shoving past him and leaving the room. Vince smiles after him then goes back to stand beside Ellie.

"So, your a Princess too?" Ellie asked, Kaiomi nodded.

"Yes, Princess of Varioua. I've heard a lot about your powers, you were born with them right?" Kaiomi asked, Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, kinda. Over snow and ice, I've always been able to use, but just the other day I learned I could use the power of wind too, and its so awesome, like, I can run super fast, and jump really high in the air!" Ellie gushed, Kaiomi laughed at Ellie.

"That sounds cool Ellie." Kaiomi said, Ellie nodded. Link sighed.

"So, Sirena I've seen you before you know." Link told her, Sirena looked at him, with a questioning look.

"Really, how?" She asked, Link shrugged.

"My mom sent me to get flowers, and you were by the shop." Link explained. His power over light allowed him to not only see your thoughts, and secrets, he also had a perfect pristine memory. Something Ellie hated him for, because she forgets about most things as soon as a week passes.

"Right, the annoying boy who wouldn't shut up about the dangers of sleeping in the street." Sirena said, Link shrugged. The door opened, and two faces poked in. The first was Daisy's face, the second made all the blood drain from Ellie's face. Violet was here, wearing a jack o lantern grin.

"Ellie!" Then she eyed Vince, and smirked, and decided to have some fun, she walked in to the room, and hugged Ellie, her hands settling on her waist. "You ran out on me last night baby..." Violet said, in a very seductive manner, making everyone's jaws drop, Vinces more then anyone else's.

"Haha, very funny..." Ellie said, trying to break out of Violets grip, but she failed, Violets grip was like an iron clasp around her.

"Come on, go out with me tonight Ellie, just to see. You never know what you want until you try everything." Violet explained, and she was very persuasive. And had a point, Ellie wasn't even eighteen, and she had never felt attracted to any boys, not really.

"Okay, sure. We can go out, tonight. Eight o clock." Ellie said, and Violet was surprised but played it off, like she knew Ellie's answer before she did.

"Good, see you then." She kisses Ellie on the cheek, and grabs her hand. "Oh! Vani wanted me to get you guys for your first day of training." Violet explained, then pulled Ellie away, Vince laughed then looked at Link.

"She's not gay right?" Link looked up at him, and smiled.

"Don't know. Maybe. Got a problem with the gays?" Link asked, challengingly, Vince shrugged.

"Not at all." Vince told him the truth, Link nodded.

"Good." Then Link marches off, Vince glared at him. Then walked out of the room, Christina looked for Selene, who appeared a moment later and hugged her.

"Hey, babe. Do I need to kick someone's ass?" Selene asked, Christina shook her head.

"Its fine. Everyone seems really nice, could you come with me?" Christina asked, Selene nodded.

"Of course." Selene took Christina's hand and followed the others out to the courtyard, where Vani was explaining the basics of stealth.

"The point is not worry about making a sound, you must be perfectly at peace and in control of your emotions. Know you will succeed in your mission, and no sound should be made when you walk." Vani explained. Violet raised her hand, Vani chuckled and pointed to her. "What is it?" Vani asked.

"Um, that is inaccurate I think. It just sounds so... I don't know, idealistic... Like how would that work in a real life situation?" Violet said, Vani glared at Violet.

"And who are you?" Vani asked, Violet gave her a small smirk.

"Why me? I am Violet Alexandria Hart. Daughter of Toni and Kelsi Hart. I have powers over Love, and memories." Violet said in a superior way, Vani smiled.

"I thought I recognized your arrogance, and cocky tone. Happy to have you. And if my methods are wrong I propose a challenge." Vani said, capturing everyone's attention.

"What kinda challenge?" Selene asked, Vani smirked at the group.

"Hide and seek. I will hide someplace around, or in the village, and you have until sunset to find me. If you succeed I will listen to miss Hart, and reevaluate my methods. If you fail, you will listen to me as instructed." Vani explained. Violet looked around to see everyone agreed with her.

"You're on." Violet said. Vani smiled.

"You will be partnered into groups of four. Violet, Ellie, Vincent, and Franklin will all be a team. Then Link, Kaiomi, Sirena, Lila, and oh what the hell. Christina you and your tag along can go with them. In five minutes you may begin your pursuit." Vani said, before she pulled two knives out of their holders, and used them to scale a pillar onto the roof, then proceeded to jump off.

"Well Fuck." Violet said, Ellie glared at her.

"Why did you have to challenge her?" Ellie asked, Violet shrugged. "And I didn't know you had powers." Ellie said, Violet shrugged again.

"Never had a reason to tell anyone. Only my moms know about them." Violet explained.

"And how exactly do you have the power of love and memories?" Vince asked, Violet gave a smirk his way.

"It means I can create Love in people, know who your soulmate is, see, and hear the love in the air. I can also re arrange your memories, create new ones, destroy memories, and shatter your mind, break your heart, that sort of thing." Violet explained. Everyone was confused.

"Who is Ellie's soulmate?" Prince Vince asked, Violet looked in Ellie's eyes, and smiled as she scanned the courtyard.

"Well, I know... But I'm not telling you. I will tell you they are in the courtyard." Violet said, and smiled, kissing Ellie's cheek. "We should get moving." Violet said, she had been counting the minutes.

"I agree, we should get looking for Vani at once." Vince said, Ellie nodded.

"Then lets go. Franklin, come on." Ellie said, grabbing his arm, he glared at her.

"Don't order me around." Franklin said, and pulled out of her grasp. Which cause her to fall down because she was basically clinging to him, he glared at her and helped her up. She is on the verge of tears, Violet, Vince, and Link show up beside Ellie, Violet shoves Franklin back.

"What the Fuck was that? I should kill you, you motherfucker!" Violet grabs his collar and pins him against a pillar, she was strong for a girl, like her mother. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't break your heart, and shatter your mind!" Violet threatened, and she put her hand to his forehead, ready to make good on her threat, Franklin looked her straight in the eyes and said.

"I don't have one." That caused Violet to stammer, she took her hand off his forehead, and turned around she took a deep breath, then quickly turned around, and punched him in one smooth motion.

"You okay Ellie?" Violet asked, as she wrapped her arms around the Princess, who hugged her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Violet." Ellie said, and kissed Violet's cheek causing her to blush. They looked out ot the village and prepared to go find their stealth teacher, Link decided to act as the leader of his group, and Violet lead her group.

**Hey guys, there it was the official chapter 2 of Frozen Hearts. I must say, it turned out well. I think, give me some feedback, i love feedback, what writer doesnt? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the characters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Days

**Hey guys. I finished this faster then I thought. But Im not complaining. Here it is, the newest addition to Frozen Hearts. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. This is where all submitted characters are officially introduced into the story. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You all know I dont own Frozen. So you all know you cant fucking sue me. Bitches.**

"Where the Fuck is that bitch?" Violet asked her group, who had no clue anymore then she did. They had already searched the town, and castle. Nowhere to be found. Maybe up the north mountain... "We should check the mountain." Violet said, Franklin shrugged, like he didn't care. Ellie nodded her approval. Vincent looked unsure but agreed. "Its three to one. Were going." Violet ordered and marched off. The others followed behind her, albeit Franklin lagged behind.

The other group led by Link was already up half the mountain, they were navigating the forest at the moment.

"We should be out of the woods soon. Based on my maps." Link said, holding up a map, Lila peeks over his shoulder.

"How can you tell where we are?" Lila asked him, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Its simple really, you just-" Link starts only to get cut off.

"I don't really want to get an explanation." Lila said, Link glared at her. She backed off to walk with the others.

"So, you're a real princess? Like Ellie, and Kiana?" Lila asked, Selene looked at her, a bit annoyed.

"Yes. I am." Selene told Lila who smiled.

"That's so cool! I always wanted to be Princess Ellie's friend, but I could never get to see her. Until now that is." Lila rambled off. Kaiomi looked ahead to their guide.

"How much farther Link?" Kaiomi asked, Link didn't answer her, because he was too busy looking at a cabin.

"I think we may have found a potential hiding spot." Link said, and the others saw the cabin, they all exchanged looks. Until a branch was broken and they turned around to see a figure in black armor. He is tall, and immediately strikes fear into their hearts.

"Who are you?" Link asked, trying to mask his fear. The figure sees through his facade.

"You. A power is inside of you. A power, that I will snuff out." The figure said in a terrifying voice.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Selene asked, taking a protective step in front of Christina.

"Why travel with these abominations?" The figure asked Selene, she was scared but didn't show it.

"Hey, black bitch!" Violet yelled, from behind the figure, she threw a stick at him, which was caught and snapped in half.

"Why so many of you. More fun to kill." The figure said, then lunged at Link, at inhuman speed, until something crashed into him.

"Going after children, what a weakling." The man said. He wore a cloak that covered his entire body, but he was muscular. And his voice commanded respect.

"Why do you help them?" The figure asked, the cloaked man scoffed at him and pushed his hood down. He had black and grey hair, and a heavy black and grey beard. And deep blue eyes.

"Get out of here Rogue. You have failed. Now leave." The man said, and Rogue turned around, and left but not before issuing a warning to the group.

"Thanks for saving us old man." Violet said, the man glared at her.

"Disrespectful. Like your mother, or is it your mom?" He asked.

"My Mother is Kelsi. My mom is Toni." Violet told him, Ellie hit her.

"Like your mom then. I have been watching you closely, Ellie, Princess of Arendelle." The man said.

"And who the Fuck are you?" Selene asked, the man smiled.

"I am Bondeshire. Father of Zack Keire. King of Arendelle. Grandfather of Ellie Keire. Heir to the throne of Arendelle." Bondeshire explained to the group.

"You're grandpa Bon-Bon?" Ellie asked, and Bondeshire looked offended.

"No. Is that what your father calls me?" He asked, Ellie nodded, Bondeshire shook his head. "Disrespectful ass." He mutters under his breath.

"Who was that guy?" Vincent asked.

"He calls himself Rogue. A self proclaimed hunter of magical people." Bondeshire explained.

"We prefer to be called Spirit Users." Violet said, Bondeshire disregarded her.

"He will stop at nothing, to kill every single on of you. Which is why the King called you together." Bondeshire explained. Vani dropped from a tree.

"Are you kids alright, I sensed something was amiss." Vani said, then she spotted Bondeshire.

"Vani. Are you the reason these kids were out here unsupervised?" Bondeshire asked, Vani nodded.

"It was a part of training." Vani explained.

"It was irresponsible. Rogue was out here, they could have been killed, were it not for me. They would have been." Bondeshire told her. Vani nodded.

"Yes sir. I understand. I will escort them back to the castle, and inform the King immediately." Vani said, Bondeshire nodded and ran off, in the direction Rogue had gone.

"So, do we win?" Violet asked, Vani shook her head.

"The bet was off as soon as it became life threatening for you guys." Vani explained.

"Damn." Violet said, Vani shook her head and focused on making sure he way was clear for the kids. When they all made it back to the castle safely it was close to nightfall, so they all decided to go to bed. The next mourning they had their first weapon practice.

All of them walked into the courtyard to see Gregoir standing in the center, waiting patiently for them, Vani was sitting on a roof looking down on the courtyard. There were racks of many different types of weapons.

"Pick a weapon, and see if you can break through my defense to hit me." Gregoir explained and drew his sword, holding it in front of him. Ellie picked a single light sword. Violet picked up two light swords. Link picked a spear. Vincent picked a light sword. As did the others. With the exception of Franklin who picked a heavy axe.

"I got this." Violet said, and rushed towards Gregoir, she gave it everything she had, but he blocked each one of her strikes easily, with just the flick of his wrist, and the flat of his sword. Violet groaned very frustrated and let someone else try. No one was able to break his defense.

"I expected as much." Gregoir said, before Vani dropped down behind him silently, and put Bianca against his throat, without making one sound.

"This is unexpected for you, no?" Vani said, and Gregoir elbowed her in the ribs, making her back off.

"Never do that again." Gregoir warned her, Vani glared at him, and took out Antrilana her second dagger, she got into a fighting stance.

"Come at me, and we shall see who the better fighter is." Vani said, Gregoir rushed towards her, and she nimbly dodged his strike, managing to cut his cheek in the process. "Those who fight blind die that way as well." Vani said.

Gregoir spun around, and Vani escaped by doing several back flips, before her back was against a pillar, Gregoir charged at her, and she slid under him, jamming her knife into a weak spot in his armor, stabbing him in the leg. She jumped up, back in a fighting stance, Gregoir was unaffected by the pain, and charged at her one more time, but she was faster. She kicked him in the chest as soon as he was close enough, Vani jumped on him, and put Bianca to his throat.

"I expected as much. You may be trained to fight certain opponents. But not an ex assassin, who is the Royal guard of the King and Queen of Arendelle." Vani said, before she jumped off of him, and landed gracefully on her feet, sheathing Bianca, and Antrilana. Gregoir got up, and ran towards her, she ducked tripped him, and disarmed him as he fell. Then put his sword to his throat.

"You never attack an opponent from behind. It is disrespectful. And dishonorable, no?" Vani said, before jamming the sword into the ground beside his head, and striding off.

"That was awesome! Vani totally kicked your ass!" Violet yelled in celebration. Gregoir got up.

"Lessons are over for today." He said, and no one argued. They all went to get some lunch, and he touched the cut on his cheek. "I need to become stronger. I will not be beaten again." He said, and marched off.

Later that night, everyone was having dinner in the great hall. Ellie was seated next to her mother, and Violet. Link sat across from Ellie, and the others were sitting next to each other conversing.

"Vani totally beat him, like without even breaking a sweat. It was so cool mom!" Ellie gushed to Elsa, who nodded to her daughter.

"I sure hope Vani wasn't too hard on him. I know that Knights of the Southern Isles wear their pride like a medal, they don't like to have it tarnished." Elsa explained. Ellie nodded.

"I could erase his memory of it." Violet suggested, Elsa shook her head.

"You should never abuse your powers Violet. That goes for you too Ellie." Elsa said, Ellie nodded.

"Yes mother I understand." Ellie said, and looked around, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Franklin. Ellie frowned and excused herself from her mother and Violet. She occupied one of the empty seats next to Franklin.

"What?" Franklin asked her, irritated. Ellie shrugged.

"You looked lonely. So I decided that I'd-" Ellie is interrupted by Franklin.

"That you'd come hang out with the loner. Because he looked sad." He mocked her, she glared at him.

"Why do always have to be so frustrating?" Ellie asked him.

"Why? Are you angry, do you hate me? Well good. Because I hate you." Franklin said, Ellie glared at him, tears came to her eyes.

"I don't hate you. I just want to help you." Ellie said, Franklin continued to glare at her.

"Don't bother. I'm not worth helping. I'm just some outcast." Franklin said, glaring at her.

"Everybody deserves to be loved. Isn't that what you want?" Ellie asked, Franklin held his glare for a moment longer then shook his head.

"No. I don't want or need love, especially from the precious, pristine Princess of Arendelle. Little miss I'm so fucking perfect." Franklin said, venom in his voice, Ellie glared at him.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help you out, I'm just trying to be nice and get to know everyone, since we're apparently being hunted by some guy and have to work together to stay alive." Ellie said to him, he shrugged.

"You worry about the others then. I'm better off by myself. Always have been." Franklin said, she glared at him.

"I heard. So what if your parents were found dead in the woods, that doesn't give you, the right to treat people they way you do." Ellie told him, he glared at her, and shook his head.

"For a princess that supposedly wants to help everyone, you're a real bitch you know that." Franklin said, then got up and left the room, Ellie glared after him.

The next day was the beginning of their training with their individual powers. Franklin was nowhere to be found, and Ellie was starting to worry about him.

"Have you seen Franklin at all?" Ellie asked Daisy, who shook her head.

"I have not seen him Ellie. Not since dinner last night." Daisy told Ellie, who frowned. It was her fault he was gone. Link walked into Ellie's room.

"Ellie. We are supposed to go meet up with the Queen for training now." Link told her, Ellie nodded.

"Daisy, if you see him, come find me okay." Ellie said then walked off with Link, who gave her a worried look.

"Why do you care so much?" Link asked her.

"I am going to be Queen one day. I don't want anyone hating me." Ellie explained to him. Kiana ran up to them. Things between her and Link we're still awkward.

"Hey, Ellie, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some chocolate with me?" Kiana asked, Ellie gave her a apologetic look.

"I would love to, but I have this stupid training thing. I'll hang out with you some other time, okay?" Ellie asked, Kiana nodded.

"Okay. Well, bye then..." Kiana said then walked off, Ellie frowned. Link drug her through the halls into the courtyard. Everyone but Franklin was there. Ellie deflated even more. She had hoped he would be here.

"Where is Franklin?" Elsa asked, Ellie shrugged.

"I don't know mom. Should I go look for him?" Ellie asked, Elsa thought it over.

"I'm not sure... You do have a grasp over your powers, so... Who else can control their powers with ease?" Elsa asked, Violet raised her hand, along with Vincent. "Both of you accompany Ellie to search for Franklin." Elsa ordered. Violet and Vincent nodded. They both went to Ellie's side and walked out with her.

"My Queen. It would be wise to get a demonstration of powers first, no?" Vani suggested, Elsa nodded at her personal guard.

"I agree. So everyone, lets see what you can do." Elsa said, and ne by one they demonstrated their powers. Kaiomi lit a fire, Sirena put it out with water. Lila healed a small cut on Christina, who read Lila's future. A small part of it. Elsa nodded. Link read Kaiomi's thoughts.

"This is an interesting assortment, no?" Vani asked, Elsa nodded.

"Yes. They will work well together. Okay. So let's begin with the basics now that, that's out of the way." Elsa said, as she began to explain rules and regulations of magic, meanwhile in the Village Ellie, Violet, and Vincent were searching for Franklin still.

"Where could he be?" Ellie asked, turning to Violet, and Vincent for answers. Both of them shrugged.

"I have no idea Ellie. Maybe we should just stop looking for him, he's bound to come back." Vincent said, in a comforting way, and put his arm around Ellie.

"I think we should keep looking. He has to be around here somewhere. But... Where would he go?" Violet asked, the others shrugged.

"He wanted isolation. Maybe he went up to my mom's old ice palace." Ellie suggested.

"I have a piece of it." Vince told the girls.

"You do?" Violet asked, suspicious of him.

"Yes. Its the reason I have powers. When I was younger my uncle Hans gave me this crystal, he said it was apart of the palace. He had it enchanted so I would be able to use a bit of Ice and Snow. Not an infinite amount, but enough for me." He informed the girls, who nodded.

"Isn't Hans the evil bastard that tried to kill my mom and dad?" Ellie asked, Vincent nodded.

"Yes. He is. I don't support what he did, but it's in the past." Vincent told them. Ellie smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad. You're too nice to be anything like him." Ellie said, Vincent hugged her back.

"Thank you. You are a rare sight Princess." He told her, she blushed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him, he gave her a smile.

"Its rare you find a girl, so beautiful, and she doesn't even know it." He told her, she gasped, and hugged him tighter. Violet scoffed.

"Guys. We have an outcast to find. Lets go." Violet said, Ellie stopped hugging Vincent and nodded. She marched off, and Vincent smiled in a cocky way towards Violet.

"She's my true love, isn't she?" Vincent asked. Violet laughed right in his face then left him standing there, with a bemused look. He followed after the girls.

**There it was. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. So there it is, the newest chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have any specific characters you want your Ocs to interact with let me know. Also if you want to have any certain scenarios that your characters are in, let me know. Or dont. Ill write regardless really. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess, and the Outcast

**So I literally started this chapter at 8 today. I am still in shock that I got it done so quickly. I just kept writing, and the words just flowed together, im excited. This chapter marks as a kind of turning point for the story. Well, youll see what I mean. In more ways then one. Also, if you are wondering what Vani might look like, since shes one of the main characters, look up Cassandra Pentaghast from Dragon Age: Inquisition its not an exact look. But its the closest Ive found.**

**Disclaimer: You all know I dont own Frozen. Or Dragon Age. **

"I hate all of them. Their looks of utter pity that they wear. It's so fucking pathetic. Like I need their sympathy." Franklin mutters, he is pacing in circles on the second floor of Elsa's Ice Palace. Its a wonder he hadn't made all of it melt. But he had good control of his powers. He was content with stewing in his own juices, until he heard the lower door open.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Ellie yelled throughout the palace, Violet looked around.

"Frank is here. Just did a memory scan. Second floor." Violet told her, Ellie started off alone, when Violet grabbed her hand. "You be careful up there." Violet told Ellie, who nodded. And continued up the stairs. When she reached the top she saw Franklin standing in the center of the room.

"Franklin... I'm sorry I said all those things. I was just... So angry, and with everything that's been happening lately, I just... I've been stressed." Ellie explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgive you." Franklin said, sarcasm in his tone. "Do you really think it's that fucking simple? You were stressed. Get a fucking clue princess, all of us are stressed because of this. But you're too fucking self centered to care. Typical royalty." Franklin said, his voice dangerously low.

"Don't act like you know me. You know nothing about me, or my family, my friends. You know nothing of royalty. So don't try and act like you do. You are an outcast for a reason." Ellie spat at him, he advanced towards her. Threateningly.

"Again. You just prove my point. Royalty think their all so high and mighty. They look down on everyone who's not as fucking spoiled and privileged as them." Franklin told her, Ellie glared at him and got closer, she glared right up at him.

"Why are you so set on hating me? What did I ever do to you?" Ellie asked him, all the previous venom fading from her voice.

"Because people like you are the reason my parents are dead. Your dad. The king. There was a killer in the city. Ask him about what he did to stop them." Franklin told her.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad." Ellie told him dangerously. Franklin shrugged.

"He never helped me. He claims to be this merciful, and loving ruler. But when I had to grow up alone, and raise myself on the streets, where was his love then? Where was the helping hand he promised. He's nothing but a hypocrite. Claiming love for his Kingdom then doing nothing to help anyone but himself, and of course his spoiled fucking daughter." Franklin said, Ellie glared at him.

"Stop taking about him!" Ellie stomps her foot, and ice spikes come out of the ground, they are close to Franklin's throat. He glared at her. Then surrounded his body in fire, and melts all of them.

"You think you're the only one with powers? Don't you dare threaten me." Franklin told her, as the fire around his body faded away. Ellie raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Let me go!" Ellie yelled. Franklin's grip tightened around her wrist.

"Don't even try. You want to hit me? Don't push your fucking luck." Franklin said, then released her wrist with a shove, and she fell down. He didn't bother to help her up, not that she would let him.

"You're such an asshole." Ellie said, as she pushed herself up.

"Princess. You need to learn something called respect." Franklin told her.

"Why, young don't respect me, why should I respect you?" Ellie asked, Franklin shook his head.

"I don't mean me. I mean, you just think you're some tough bitch, when in reality you're just a scared little girl." Franklin said. Ellie glared at him.

"Shut up. You're just trying to push my buttons so I'll snap at you again. I said I'm sorry." Ellei said, looking at the ground.

"I said it wasn't that simple. How do I really know you're actually sorry?" Franklin asked her.

"I don't know..." Ellie said. Then looked up at Franklin. "How about we just start over. Forget everything that happened." Ellie suggested.

"No, I can't forget what you said. You have to try and make things right, not just brush them aside and act like they never happened." Frankln said.

"Franklin. I know we haven't been getting along... But please..." Ellie gets on her hands and knees. "Forgive me. I was acting like a spoiled brat. You were right..." Ellie said, Franklin walked up to her, he grabbed her arm.

"Get the hell up." He told her, yanking her up roughly. "Were leaving. But the next time you snap at me... I won't forgive you." Franklin told her, as he walked down the stairs, Ellie caught up with him,

"I really am sorry Franklin. You want to know something... When I was little, I don't remember too much, but one thing sticks out... I froze this one lady. Right there, just like that. And Its haunted me forever." Ellie said, Franklin looked at her.

"I've got my fair share of demons too. Don't sweat it. You do what you've gotta do." Franklin told her, Ellie nodded.

"I guess." Ellie said, Franklin shrugged.

"Which one of these idiots did you bring with you?" Franklin asked her.

"I brought Violet, and Vincent." Ellie answers him.

"Brash and arrogant. And arrogant, and cocky." Franklin said, but didn't clarify who's who. As they reached the bottomed the stairs they saw Violet, and Vincent standing across from a girl. Identical to Violet but with dark black hair, and grey colored eyes. She was wearing robes with a Black drop shape on it.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, the girl laughs like a madwoman.

"I am the other half of you. Violet Alexandria Hart. I am Victoria Bon-Velz. Your opposite." Victoria said, with an evil smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked, preparing to shatter Victoria's mind.

"Don't make me laugh Violet. You even make an attempt to shatter my mind, and you will suffer the same fate." Victoria said, Violet glared at her.

"What is happening here?" Ellie asked, Victoria looked over her shoulder, and faster then anyone could react she dashes towards Ellie, and pins her against the wall.

"Foolish girl. So innocent... So stupid." Victoria said.

"Let her go!" Franklin yelled, a raging fire surrounding him. Victoria smiled.

"You two used to hate each other, why defend her?" Victoria asks. Franklin didn't answer, just threw some fire at her, she moved out of the way and it hit the wall. Creating a huge hole where all Ice was melted away.

"I won't let you hurt her." Franklin said. Victoria laughs, then throws Ellie at him, he catches her, and Victoria makes a dark rift she vanishes from their view. "Are you okay?" Franklin asked, Ellie nodded she tried to stand, but fell down instantly. Franklin caught her. "Idiot. No you're not. Here. Let me." Franklin said, and he carried her bridal style.

"Thank you Franklin." Ellie said, Franklin shrugged.

"Its only because Violet couldn't carry you, and Vincent is too weak, and small." Franklin explained, Ellie looks at Franklin and Vincent. Franklin had more muscle mass, but Vincent didn't look weak.

"Still." Ellie said, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Its sweet of you." Ellie said, Franklin shook his head.

"Don't think too much on it Princess, you aren't out of the woods with me yet." Franklin said, Ellie gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He didn't answer for a while, and focused on following Violet, and Vincent who were arguing about directions.

"I mean that we still aren't friends... But I'm glad we aren't enemies." Franklin told her. Ellie smiled.

"Me too. Do you mind if I sleep, I'm kinda tired..." Ellie asked.

"Why would I care?" Franklin asked.

"Because you might get lonely without me to talk to." Ellie explained, Franklin shook his head.

"I don't get lonely Princess. But thanks for the consideration." Franklin told her, she smiled and closed her eyes ready to sleep. Up front Violet, and Vincent continued to argue with each other.

"I'm telling you it's this way!" Violet yelled at him, Vincent glared at her as she pointed in a direction.

"No. Because we came from that way!" Vincent said, pointing in the opposite direction she did.

"Are you directionally challenged? I should know where to go! I've lived here my whole life!" Violet yelled at him.

"Exactly you should know! But you don't, I do!" Vincent yelled. Franklin considered yelling up at them, but then decided not to, he didn't want to wake the Princess.

"You just shut up and follow me! You can thank me when we get back to the village." Violet said, and grabbed his arm,and dragged him with her, Vincent glared at her.

"And when we end up lost and murdered in the woods, I'll say 'I told you so.'" Vincent told her, Violet glared at him, but said nothing. They ended up getting back to the village, after nightfall, apparently Violet wanted to take the scenic route. They passed by Violet's house first.

"I got us home!" Violet said, Toni glared at her.

"And took your sweet fucking time. Do you know how worried your mother was? Get in here now Violet Alexandria." Toni said, angry at her daughter as she pointed inside, Violet hung her head, and listened. She went inside, Toni said goodbye to Vince, and Franklin. Ellie was still asleep in his arms.

"Perhaps I should carry her. You've been carrying her since we left Elsa's old palace." Vincent suggested, Franklin shook his head.

"No. I don't trust you with her." Franklin told him, Vincent glare at her.

"I do wonder. Whose trust is the more believable. A Noble Prince, or a Lowly Outcast." Vincent spat at him. Franklin glared at him.

"Your uncle tried to kill her parents. Won her aunt over with a deceptive smile, and left her to die. You are not trustworthy in the slightest. Family traits are hard to break." Franklin said, angry. As they reached the hallway in the castle where the bedrooms were, Vincent stopped at his door, Franklin continued on.

"Watch your back." Vincent said, in a low, and dangerous tone. Franklin ignored him, he arrived at Ellie's room, and opened the door. He set her down on the bed. She seemed to wake up, as he was leaving the room.

"Thank you Franklin." Ellie said, Franklin looked over his shoulder.

"No problem Princess." Franklin smiled at her, then left the room. The next day everyone gathered in the dining hall, except for Violet, who had been grounded by Kelsi. No one wanted to dispute her. She was nice, until you made her mad. Then... Well, god help you.

"Franklin. Glad you could join us today." Zack said, Franklin nodded respectfully.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Elsa asked him.

"I went up to your old Ice Palace. I was going to stay. Until someone dragged me back." Franklin said, glancing at Ellie.

"Actually you carried me back." Ellie corrected him, with a smile, Zack, and Elsa exchange a look.

"Really? It sounds so... Intimate..." Vani said, making Ellie blush, Franklin just shakes his head.

"It was not. Just a favor for a Princess. She was injured. No reason more." Franklin defends himself, Vani smiled and shrugged.

"Keep telling yourself that, Franklin." Vani said, before looking towards the door, just as a guard come through. She marches right up to the King.

"Your Majesty. There is a problem at the church." The female guard informs Zack.

"What is it?" He asked, worried.

"It seems to be an assassination. Two civilians found inside, throats cut." The guard informs him.

"Vani, go with Clarissa to the church, report to me later. Training for today is cancelled everyone stay in groups of two. Franklin, I am trusting you to look after Ellie, can you do this?" Zack asked, Franklin.

"Yes sir." Franklin answered, Vani marched off with Clarissa to the church. They arrived minutes later. Vani gasped at the scene, they were currently questioning The Left hand of the Divine, Leliana. The same girl who saved Vani and the others from slavery after the great thaw.

"Leliana. What are you doing here?" Vani asked, the former bard always brought a certain amounts of trouble with her wherever she went. She gave a mischievous smile towards Vani.

"Ah, Vani. The personal guard to the king. About time you arrived. I came here to visit Divine Justina and... Well..." Leliana informed Vani. Who sighed and investigated the scene. It was done expertly without a trace. Then Vani discovered something truly frightening. The Black Blood Order's insignia on the ground.

"The Black Blood Order." Vani said, angry. They were the central organization, if The Desolate Brotherhood were a team of assassins, the Black Blood Order was the Best and brightest evils the world has ever known. They made The Desolate Brotherhood look like bothersome children. They were a true force to fear.

"Oh. That is not good, not at all. I must get the Divine somewhere safe." Leliana said, before running off.

"This is very bad. If they have decided to come now, then they must be ready." Vani said, Clarissa came up beside her.

"Ready for what?" Clarissa asked, Vani turned to her with a look of utter terror.

"Total and complete war, leading to the death of every living thing." Vani said, Clarissa gasped.

"You mean... They are going to try and take the city?" Clarissa asked, Vani shook her head.

"No. They plan to destroy it. Along with anyone, and everyone who isn't among their number. Or slaves." Vani said, Clarissa shook her head.

"That's nuts! How could they do such a thing?" Clarissa asked, Vani shook her head.

"This I do not know. I will report to the king at once. You stay here. Help Leliana. The rest of you, clean this up! We keep this under wraps, not one civilian is to know about The Black Blood Order or their planned assault. Anyone asks, these people were killed by the Origami Killer." Vani ordered, before rushing off to the palace with grave news.

"Kaiomi, what's going on?" Lila asked, Kaiomi shrugged.

"No clue. Something bad if she's in a panic." Kaiomi said, pointing to Vani, Lila nodded.

"You're right. She beat Gregoir with ease, and she's scared. Must be the apocalypse." Lila said, not even realizing how close to the truth she was.

"Vani. What is it?" Zack asked.

"It is The Black Blood Order. They have made their first move." Vani told him. He stopped everything he was doing. And gave her a grave look.

"Then... We need a former member to help us... Go. Find my father. He should be able to help us a great deal. I will send letters to Mantriella, and Corona." Zack said, Vani nodded.

"Sir. There is something else too. Leliana is in town. If you could make sure she is safe. For me." Vani said, Zack nodded.

"I will. I promise." Zack said, Vani nodded and left the room to go find the only person to ever desert The Black Blood Order. Bondeshire Winston Keire.

**Shit is getting real for them up in Arendelle. There was a lot of fighting in that chapter. But it ended rather well actually. Not considering the impending doom from The Black Blood Order. Other then that, everything is moving along nicely.**


	7. Chapter 7: Something There

**Not a normal update pattern for me. I know, but dont you love being pleased by a new chapter? Yeah, I know. Anyway here we go. Im excited to introduce a new character. Hes one of my favorites Ive ever made, and Im glad I found a way to include him in this story. I hope you like him... Or hate him, either way he serves his purpose.**

**Disclaimer: (Sighs) No. I dont own Frozen or Leliana. Shut up about it...**

The young man looked out at the ocean from the side of his ship, he saw the Kingdom of Ice, and Snow in the distance, better known as Arendelle. He recalled stories of the place. A Queen with magic. A personal guard who brings out the truth in anyone. The Princess and her own powers. And an old legend. 'A dark power will wage war on the Kingdom of Ice, and Snow, and all light in the world will perish.' He couldn't let something like that happen... Could he?

"Prince Yuri. There is a problem." One of his Royal Guards said, Yuri turned to face him. Yuri had short black hair, and blood red eyes. Lean frame, and he didn't show a single emotion as he followed the guard.

"What is it, Ty?" Yuri asked, showing not even the slightest bit of curiosity in his tone.

"The prisoner has escaped." Ty informs Yuri, who still shows no emotion.

"Hm. Let it be. There's only two places they can go. This ship, or Arendelle. We will find them. I'm leaving now." Yuri said, in finality, leaving the guard. Yuri Adrian Akiro, Prince of Aincrad. He was on a voyage to Arendelle for several reasons. One. He wanted to present to Ellie a gift from the Kingdom for her birthday coming up. Two. He had heard about the team, and wanted to join up. Three, there was a girl he promised he would see again.

It had been several weeks since the Black Blood Order incident, and everything was seemingly normal, there had been no more assassinations. Bondeshire was nowhere to be found, and Ellie's birthday was tomorrow. Which meant she was expected to pick a husband.

"Daisy. I'm scared." Ellie said, Daisy tilted her head.

"About picking a husband?" Daisy asked, Ellie looked at her and nodded.

"Who would I choose? I have no clue." Ellie said, Daisy shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You are a Princess. The heir to Arendelle's throne, any guy would be lucky to have you." Daisy told her, Ellie smiled.

"Thank you Daisy. You always know how to cheer me up." Ellie said, then there was a knock on the door, Daisy answers it.

"Hello?" Daisy asked, she saw Franklin, waiting patiently.

"I'm here to get Ellie to look at dresses for tomorrow." Franklin explained.

"Isn't Link the person to usually do things like this?" Daisy asked him.

"Yes. But he is busy with Sirena. So, Elsa sent me to get Ellie." Franklin explained, Daisy nodded.

"Hey Franklin, lets go." Ellie said, and she linked her arm with his, he shook his head.

"You move fast Ellie. You need to slow down and enjoy life." Franklin told her.

"Well, thank you Mr. Darnell, if I need any more life advice, I'll ask you." Ellie remarked sarcastically. Franklin glared at her.

"Awfully feisty today Ms. Keire." Franklin retorts, Ellie smiles.

"Eh, I'm just excited. I was nervous but now that I think about it, picking a husband shouldn't be too hard." Ellie said, Franklin nodded.

"Who would you pick? Just curious." Franklin said, Ellie thought for a moment.

"Not sure yet. But I know for a fact that they like me back. Its the little things you gotta look at you know?" Ellie asked, Franklin nodded. Before they could say more to each other they had arrived at the dressing room, where Kelsi, Elsa, and Anna were waiting, Zack was dealing with things in the throne room, and Vani was out searching with Leliana for Bondeshire.

"This is where I take my leave princess." Franklin told her, she giggled.

"Thank you Franklin. Ill come find you when I'm done here, and we'll go get some chocolate." Ellie told him.

"Sounds good. I'll be in the courtyard practicing." Franklin told her, before walking off towards the courtyard. Ellie entered the room, and smiled.

"Ellie, we are glad you could join us. Come on, we need to get started." Elsa said, Ellie did as she was told.

"I think the dress I made earlier for you would be perfect. I've brought it along if you want to try it." Kelsi told her, Ellie nodded.

"Okay. Can we try that one. Because I really want to get out of here and hang out with Franklin. Were going to get chocolate." Ellie told them.

"Okay. Then get the dress on and we can get you and Franklin hitched tomorrow." Anna said, Ellie blinked and shook her head.

"What? Me and him? No way. He's like super cute, and funny, and has that really hot mysterious factor, he could have any girl he wants. So, not me." Ellie explained, then put on the dress. It was a little tight, so Kelsi had to re adjust it. When she finished she looked up at Ellie.

"All done. Is it better now?" Kelsi asked, Ellie twirled around.

"Oh yes. Its perfect." Ellie said, Kelsi smiled.

"Good. Now get out of it, so we can put it in your room for tomorrow." Kelsi said, Ellie listened to her and got her other dress back on.

"Ellie. Trust me. Franklin cares for you. Try and see that." Elsa told her daughter.

"Okay. Thanks mom." She hugs Elsa before running off, in pursuit of Franklin. Who was practicing combat in the courtyard with Violet. And winning.

"That all you got?" Franklin taunted her, she let out an angry yell, and ran at him, before jumping into the air, she spun around, and threw both her swords at him, he knocked both of them out of the way, but was kicked in the face by Violet who stood over him in superiority.

"Ha! I win!" Violet yelled in celebration. Franklin grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She hit the ground hard but, thanks to her training it didn't hurt too bad.

"Hey you two!" Ellie yelled, Franklin and Violet both scrambled to their feet, and stood in front of Ellie.

"Hey, are we going for chocolate now?" Franklin asked, Ellie nodded, and held out her hand, Franklin took it, and she noticed a slight blush on his face. Thing is, he noticed the same thing on her face as well. Violet shrugged and skipped off. They started on their way out of the castle when Kiana stumbled across them.

"Oh, hey Ellie. I was wondering if you wanted to go get some chocolate?" Kiana offered, Ellie frowned.

"I'm kinda going to do that with Franklin now... You can come if you want." Ellie said, Kiana shook her head.

"No. Its fine... Have fun." Kiana muttered miserably, and stalked off, Ellie frowned.

"I feel all bad now." Ellie said, Franklin looked at her.

"Why?" He asked, Ellie just shook her head.

"Everytime Kiana asks me to go do something with her, I'm already doing something with somebody else. We haven't spent any time together when it was just the two of us since before everyone got here." Ellie explained.

"You've just been busy since we all have to adjust. I'm sure you will find time. Like tomorrow. I will make sure you are free so the two of you can hang out." Franklin told her, Ellie thought it over and hugged him.

"Thank you. It would be awesome if you could do that. Now, lets go!" Ellie said, and dragged Franklin off into town. When they reached the chocolate shop Ellie decided something was different.

"There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before." Ellie sang softly while looking at him from across the store. Franklin caught her eyes, and they both smiled.

"She glanced this way, I thought I saw, And when we touched she didn't shudder at my warmth. No it can't be, I'll just ignore... But then she's never looked at me that way before." Franklin sang looking away from her, and giving her a few glances to find that she had wandered outside.

"New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." Ellie sang, as she looked at him through the window of the shop. They didn't know that three people were watching them from the distance.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Vani sang as she looked at her two cohorts.

"Well, bless my soul." Leliana sang, looking at the two love birds down by the shop.

"Well, who'd have known?" Toni sang, Leliana looked at her.

"Well, who indeed?" Leliana sang back.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Vani sang, causing Leliana to look her way.

"It's so peculiar." Leliana sang, then all three of them looked at the two walk away from the shop.

"We'll wait and see. A few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before." All three of the girls sang together.

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before..." Toni sang, smiling at the two of them.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before..." Leliana sang softly as the two teenagers were out of view.

Meanwhile in the palace Kiana had found Link. She wanted to set things between them straight, one way or the other.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Kiana demanded him, once she chased Sirena off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link told her simply.

"Yes you do. Ever since I gave you those flowers you've been avoiding me, why?" Kianan demanded.

"Because I don't like you that way. You're my friend. Nothing more. Okay." Link said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She shook her head, and shoved him back.

"I don't know why I ever hung out with either of you, both of you are so insensitive!" Kiana yelled at Link before storming off, Link didn't bother to go after her. He decided that tomorrow he would tell Ellie how he really feels about her. Hopefully she would see that they belong together.

"Kiana, are you okay?" Lila asked, as the Princess passed her. She shook her head. "What's wrong?" She asked, following the Princess.

"Its fine. Just go away." Kiana said, as she reached her door, and shut it in Lila's face the next song was the door locking, Lila frowned and walked away. She found Selene and Christina talking with Kaiomi.

"Hey guys something is up with Kiana and Link." Lila told them. Selene shrugged.

"Who cares, it's their business." Selene said.

"They're our friends. We should at least try and help!" Lila retorted, Selene shook her head.

"Its stupid to interfere in something as delicate as this." Kaiomi told her.

"I agree. Interfering in something as delicate as relationships is a bad idea." Christina said, Lila sighed, realizing they were right.

"Fine... Where's Vincent, and Sirena?" Lila asked, they all shrugged. Meanwhile Yuri's ship had docked in Arendelle's harbor. And he was walking with his two personal guards. Kirito, and Asuna. Two master swordsman. He made his way to the castle and into the throne room.

"And who would this be?" Zack asked, Yuri, and his guards bowed to Zack.

"I am Yuri Adrian Akiro. Prince of Aincrad. These are my two Personal guards Kirito and Asuna. We would like to join your team of magical people." Yuri explains to the King. His powers were thousands of times more fine tuned then Links. He could read everything as soon as you thought it. "I have powers over Earth, and Light. These two have powers over Wind." Yuri explains.

"Sounds good. Happy to have you three aboard. Who is your father you look familiar." Zack asked.

"Tatsuma Akiro. He was a guard in Mantriella. Until he discovered his true heritage and returned to Aincrad to rule." Yuri explained, Zack remembered the guard he encountered in Mantriella after the Great Thaw.

"I thought I recognized you. My staff can arrange your rooms for the duration of your stay here." Zack told them. Yuri exited the room, and saw her. Traveling with another boy, his blood boiled inside, but he held it together.

"Who are you?" Violet asked Yuri, who glared at her. She didn't remember him. But he remembered her perfectly. His hands went to the charm on the necklace around his neck.

"Prince Yuri Akiro. And you are Violet Alexandria Hart. And Prince Vincent, of the Southern Isles. Your uncle caused this Kingdom harm. How can you stand to be here?" Yuri asked, Violet and Vincent exchanged a look.

"How do you know our names?" Violet asked.

"Powers over Light. I know all you think. 'No, you don't.' Yes I do Vincent." Yuri said, looking at Vincent, who is surprised that Yuri knew what he was thinking.

"And you are joining the team. Sweet. Well, I gotta go. Toodles!" Violet said, striding off, Vincent followed her.

"So, Franklin. Did you enjoy the chocolate?" Ellie asked, Franklin nodded.

"Of course. Especially when I ate it next to a beautiful girl." Franklin said, Ellie blushed.

"And who would that be?" Ellie asked Franklin smiled.

"Don't know her name. She was really conceited though." Franklin said, Ellie glared at him and hit him.

"I am not! You jerk!" Ellie said, Franklin laughed at her. He ruffled her hair.

"Sure Princess, whatever you say." Franklin said, Ellie shook her head and laughed. They were walking back to the palace. It was almost nightfall so they had to return to the palace soon.

"I'm glad we could spend the day together Franklin." Ellie told him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"So am I Princess." Franklin said, Ellie kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you getting me for my birthday tomorrow?" Ellie asked, Franklin shook his head.

"I don't think so Princess. I'm not telling you anything. You have to wait until tomorrow." Franklin told her, she glared up at him.

"But... I'm a Princess!" Ellie complained, Franklin glared at her.

"I could care less. You have to wait like normal people." Franklin told her, she shook her head.

"You are so mean to me!" Ellie complained. Franklin laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just saying." Franklin said, Ellie nodded and laughed. They didn't know that Victoria was watching them from the shadows. Along with Ellie's opposite. Elina. Elina glared at Ellie, and Franklin.

"When can we move? All this waiting is killing me." Elina asked, Victoria smacked her across the face.

"You will wait until I say otherwise." Victoria told her, Elina rubbed her cheek.

"Never do that again. Or I will kill you." Elina told Victoria, who glared at her.

"Dont make me laugh. I taught you everything you know." Victoria said, Elina glared at her.

"Hm. I'm leaving now." Elina said, Victoria grabbed her arm.

"Don't be late. If we fail tomorrow it will be more difficult later on." Victoria told Elina, who yanked her arm out of her grasp.

"I got it." Elina said in finality before leaving through a dark rift. Tomorrow everything was going to turn around. It would mark as the beginning of the New World of Darkness. Where Victoria would rule over every living thing. Corrupting the earth to its very core. With the power of the one true Darkness.

**Oh... Fuck me... Fucking Victoria. That cunt. Shit is getting real-er? I think. Fuck it, not a word or phrase but, who gives a living donkey shit.**


	8. Chapter 8: Black Blood Birthday

**Hey... Well, yeah. Here it is the big day. Ellie's officially a woman after today. She is 18 hopefully she knows who she wants her husband to be... Or maybe not. This is a biggie, like several irreversible events shape this chapter. I'll just let you guys see for yourselves...**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is not owned by me. So suck a big fat bratwurst. And by that i mean cock. And by cock i mean a penis.**

"I want guards at every entrance. And on the rooftops. No one gets in without my guards seeing it. Vani. I need you to stick close to Ellie. Make sure she is okay." Zack orders, he is addressing his guards, and Vani.

"But sir. What about you and the Queen?" Vani asked. She did not like the idea of leaving the King and Queens side.

"I care more about Ellie's safety than my own. Plus, I can fight, and Elsa has powers. We can defend ourselves for a night." Zack told her, Vani shifted uncomfortably, but agreed. Zack turned his attention to the guard captain. "Should I ask her now?" Zack asked him, Dominik nodded to him. Zack turned to Clarissa.

"Guardsman Clarissa, how would you like to take over the position of Guard-Captain?" Zack asked her, Clarissa was stunned.

"Wait, but what about Dominik?" Clarissa asked.

"I have picked you as my successor. Do you want the position or not?" Dominik asked, Clarissa nodded, then bowed.

"Of course. It would be an honor sir." Clarissa said, Zack nodded.

"Okay. Clarissa organize your guardsman at the entrances and rooftops. Report the schedule to me when you are finished, Vani find Yuri and bring him here." Zack ordered, Vani and all the guards filed out of the room. Minutes later Vani returned with Yuri. Who showed no emotion whatsoever still.

"You want me to stand by the main entrance and scan peoples minds as they enter. Putting my life in danger but saving the princess. You are very paranoid... I'm in." Yuri said, before Zack could even tell him what he wanted. Zack just nodded, then Yuri left.

"That was creepy, no?" Vani asked, Zack nodded.

"His powers are far greater then Link's, or even May's former power." Zack said, Vani nodded. Zack needed today to go off without a hitch, if he couldn't even make sure his daughter's birthday party was well defended how could he defend the whole Kingdom when The Black Blood Order decided to wage war?

Later that day, almost right after the celebrations began, Kiana was fed up with all the attention Ellie was receiving, it made her angry so she decided to take a walk through the empty halls of the castle and stew in her own misery. When a dark Visitor blocked her path.

"Child. You seek purpose, but know that you'll never be anything more than a spare." Victoria said, standing in front of Kiana.

"I am not a spare! I am a princess!" Kiana defended, Victoria shrugged.

"Whatever you say, but you will never be queen. Or anything more than an annoying princess in the background." Victoria said, before vanishing into a dark rift. Kiana thought about her words.

"Spare...? Am I really just the spare? I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen. Just somebody hopelessly in-between. She's the scholar, athlete, poet. I'm the screw up, don't I know it. But then who could ever compare? Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare. Well I won't care" Kiana sang, as she stalked down the halls. Until she saw a coat rack.

"So I'm the extra button on a coat? In case another one comes loose. But if I have to be a button, why can't I be a button that's of use? I may lack style and I may lack grace. And once in a while I might fall on my face. But this little button deserves a place in the sky. This button wants to fly!" Kiana sang as she threw a button, then frowned nd stomped her foot.

"Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!" Kiana yelled, as she knocked the coat rack over, and decided to stalk down the halls again.

"So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up, over somebody's old barn door? And I'll be hanging there forever. Just wishing the horse had one leg more. And maybe I can't be the perfect one. And maybe I err on the side of fun. But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere. This horseshoe is more than just a spare!" Kiana sang, as she grabbed a horse shoe an threw it... Right at a window, shattering the glass, she ran off in the other direction. Into her room, she shut herself in her room and looked around.

"Someday I'll find my thing, A thing that's on my own. That thing that makes me part of something. Not just all alone. If only all this feeling I have in my mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part..." Kiana sang, as she remembered Link, and how he rejected her.

"So I'm just the second born cousin. Who most of the town ignores. Like a button, like a horseshoe. Like a girl who's bad at metaphors." Kiana sang, then she sat down on the bed and made like she was shooting ice out of her hand.

"Maybe I don't have a magic touch, And maybe I don't have a talent as such. Just this heart with much too much to share. So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare!" Kiana sang, as she flopped down on her bed. She began to cry until she heard a strange sound, like the darkness in the room shifting towards some unseen force, she turned around an saw Victoria waiting for her.

"Lovely singing voice you have there... Kiana." Victoria said, in a low voice, with a sinister smile.

"Who are you?" Kiana asked, she was vulnerable, and would take any attention she could get.

"My name is Victoria. I am Leader of The Black Blood Order. You seek acceptance. I can give you purpose." Victoria said, and held out her hand. Kiana looked at it, suspiciously.

"For what price?" Kiana asked.

"Only one. Your undying loyalty. For that you can be Queen of this place, and as many Kingdoms as they are left when I am done. What do you say? Queen of Darkness?" Victoria asked, enticingly, Kiana got up off her bed and nodded. She took Victoria's hand and the darkness invaded her mind and body, corrupting her heart, to her very soul. Her entire essence was transformed into darkness.

Meanwhile down at the Party Yuri had finished his job of scanning people's minds and was making a bee line for Ellie, he left Kirito and Asuna by the main entrance. He found Ellie conversing with Selene, and Christina.

"That's so sad. If there's anything I can do to help you out I will." Ellie told them, Christina shook her head.

"We can deal with it. But thank you Ellie. You focus on having a good time tonight." Christina said, Ellie nodded.

"Princess Ellie, I don't believe we've officially met before." Yuri said, bowing to Ellie. "I am Prince Yuri Akiro of Aincrad." Yuri introduced himself, Ellie smiled.

"Wonderful to meet you Yuri, are you enjoying yourself?" Ellie asked, Yuri gave her a suspicious look.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You are the birthday girl. Which brings me to my next point. My gift for you. It should be here right... Now." Yuri said, and as he did Ty came up, holding light sword, with intricate designs of Snowflakes on it. Yuri took it, and held it out to the Princess.

"Oh my... This is... The craftsmanship is amazing." Ellie said, as she took the blade. Yuri smiled at her, but he didn't seem to actually be happy, just going through the motions.

"It was forged in the fires of the Akigahara forge. The hottest fires in the world. Designed, and made by the best Aincrad knows." Yuri informed her. Ellie nodded. "I know it is unusual, but for what is coming next it is imperative you have this. Trust me. Keep it close, and use it well." Yuri told her, Ellie smiled at him.

"I will. Thank you Yuri. But, one thing... I-" Yuri interrupts her.

"Yes, I know, you have nowhere to put it. That's why I have this." Yuri takes a belt from Ty. Black leather weaved with liquid metal, designed for a sword to clip onto. He fastened the belt around Ellie's waist, and attached the sword to it. Then smiled at Ellie. "Sorry for the intimacy, that was not my attention. Well, I must be off Princess, enjoy your party." Yuri said, before walking away, leaving Ellie stunned.

"How did he?" Ellie asked, only to find that Selene, and Christina were gone, she huffed until she saw Franklin talking with Clarissa, she made her way towards him but was intercepted by Link.

"Listen Link, I love you. But I have to get to Franklin." Ellie said, Link sighed. It was now or never. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Ellie. I love you. I love you so much. I've always loved you." Link told her, Ellie stopped, she blinked a few times.

"Link... Please..." Ellie pleaded tears in her eyes. Link's grip became firmer.

"Ellie, I love you. Come on, everyone has been saying we belong together since we were kids. Lets give the people people what they want." Link pleaded with her, tears in his own eyes.

"Stop!" Ellie pleaded, Link decided to give it one last try.

"I love you." Link said, desperately, Ellie grabbed his hands and held them in her own.

"And I love you." Ellie said, giving Link some hope, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, before letting go of his hands. "Just not in that way..." Ellie said, before walking past him, he stood there dumbfounded. While Ellie hugged Franklin, before he led her away.

"Are you okay?" Franklin asked her, Ellie was crying, and Franklin didn't know what to do.

"No! I'm a horrible person!" Ellie yelled she buried her head in his chest, and he held her tightly.

"How are you a horrible person?" Franklin asked her. Ellie looked up at him with her tearful eyes.

"I... I just rejected Link! He said he loved me! And I... I couldn't..." Ellie said, Franklin held the sides of her face, and wiped her tears away.

"You aren't a bad person. You just don't like him that way. There's nothing wrong with that." Franklin told her, Ellie shook her head.

"He hates me doesn't he! We were best friends, and now... I'll lose him!" Ellie said.

"You're best friends. He doesn't hate you. No one ever could." Franklin told her, she looks into his eyes.

"You said... You did..." Ellie said, Franklin frowned.

"I lied. I lied because I didn't know how to deal with how I was feeling about you." Franklin told her.

"How are you feeling about me?" Ellie asked. Franklin shook his head.

"Ellie. You still dont realize how important you are to me, do you?" Franklin asked. Ellie moved her arms around his neck.

"Show me..." Ellie said, Franklin leaned down and kissed her, with all the pent up passion of a month. When they stopped, Ellie hugged him. Franklin rested his head on top of hers.

"Cheer up." Franklin said. They didn't know that Vani was watching the whole thing, and jumping for joy at the moment. Meanwhile Violet had problems of her own.

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked Yuri, who had a gloating look on his face.

"You gave this to me. I'm returning it." Yuri said, holding out a necklace with a snowflake charm on it. Violet took it, she remembered this. Ellie had it made for her, and Violet. Ellie had a heart, and Violet had the snowflake, she thought that she had lost it.

"I thought it was lost... And... You had it. Why did you have it?" Violet demanded.

"I had to leave. I was terrified. Because my powers were bothering me. You gave this to me, and told me to think of you when things became too much for me to handle. So I kept it, I promised I would give it back." Yuri said, before taking her hand and kissing it. "And now I have." Then Yuri walks away, Violet stands there stunned. Kaiomi walks up to her.

"Violet, what's up, you seen a ghost?" Kaiomi asked, Violet broke out of her stupor.

"Huh?" Violet asked, Kaiomi shook her head.

"What's wrong? Did that guy say something to you? Because I'll go a kick his ass right here!" Kaiomi said, Violet shook her head.

"Its fine... Jesus Kaiomi. Its fine he just... He gave me this necklace..." Violet said, Kaiomi held it up to look at it. Violet never let go of it.

"And you're in love?" Kaiomi asked, Vioet shook her head. And pulled the necklace out of Kaiomi's fingers.

"What? No, just... Confused." Violet said, Kaiomi shrugged.

"Okay then." Kaiomi said. Meanwhile Clarissa was dealing with a problem at the main gate.

"I can't allow you inside until you remove the cloak please." Clarissa said, the figure glared at her.

"I have a birthday gift for the Princess. You must let me in. I demand it." The figure said.

"Then remove the cloak." Clarissa said, firmly. The figure sighed and pulled their hood down. They had long blonde hair, violet eyes, and a tiara on their head.

"I'm Kiki. Zack's sister. Kinda. I'm Queen of Mantriella, and I'm just trying to get in there without getting noticed!" Kiki whispered furiously, Clarissa nodded.

"I recognize you. Very well. I will escort you to the Princess." Clarissa said, and Kiki put her hood back up, Clarissa walked her through the party, and once they reached Ellie, Kiki showed herself.

"Kiki?" Ellie asked, Kiki nodded, Clarissa walked back to her post, Vani watched the meeting closely, as she did with everyone who met with the Princess tonight. Franklin was standing next to Ellie.

"Hello... Ellie, I can't stay long so, come here so I can give you your gift... Its a private thing." Kiki told her, Ellie followed her off to the side. Which happened to be next to someone who was sitting on the ground moping.

"So, what the gift?" Ellie asked, Kiki smiled, and a dark intent revealed itself behind her eyes, Ellie noticed a subtle shift in facial features under the hood, she thought she looked familiar... Too familiar. There was a shiny glint near Kiki's hand, and Ellie noticed too late that it was a knife, good thing the figure leaped into action, flinging themselves between the knife and Ellie, getting fatally stabbed in the side. Ellie screamed, and Vani, Franklin, and Vincent came running.

"You monster!" Vani yelled as she grabbed Kiki and shoved her against the wall, causing her hood ti fall down.

"Simple dark morphing. Compliments of the Black Blood." Elina said, Vani gasped, and before she could kill Elina, she was gone, through a dark rift. Vani turned back to see Ellie desperately trying to stop her savior from bleeding out, but to no avail.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening it just can't!" Ellie yelled, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to save her best friend.

"Ellie... Don't... Worry about... Me... Proudest... Day of my... My life... I... I lo..." Link tried to finish bit his voice faded away, and the light vanished from his eyes, Ellie bent over him crying wishing it was a dream, but knowing... This was real life... Franklin knelt down and wrapped his arms around Ellie.

"No... Link... Come back! Link! Please..." Ellie begged, and after ten minutes of begging heavens, Franklin, the infinite nothingness, begging anything that would listen to bring her best friend back, but nothing could. Ellie just curled up and told Franklin to take her back to her room.

"I'm so sorry this happened Ellie..." Franklin told her, she just nodded. He took her into her room, and tucked her into bed, he sat on the side of her bed and brushed the hair out of her face. Then used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Just when he was about to leave Ellie spoke up.

"Franklin... What was my present..?" Ellie asked, curious, she needed some light in the darkest time in her life, Franklin sat back down on her bed.

"This..." Then Franklin leaned down and kissed her. Once he leaned back up she looked at him.

"Can you stay with me... I'm afraid of the dark..." Ellie pleaded with him, Franklin smiled and crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her in a protective way.

"I promise, I will never let anything hurt you." Franklin told her. She smiled and wanted to believe him, but her faith in life was shaken at the moment. Her best friend was dead because of her. If she hadn't rejected him, he wouldn't have been there, if she had stayed with Franklin he would still be alive right now. Regardless she couldn't believe that Link was just gone...

**Don't. Stab. Me. Okay... yeah, sorry but thats just the way it is, and things will never be the same. It is real life. Dont worry, the dead are dead, corrupted are corrupted. I wont be bringing Link back and say that he magically survived, no that fucker is dead. And that sucks. But I had to, to progress the story. Im sorry...**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Hey. Well after that ending I had to think about how exactly I wanted to proceed. Because I kinda just thought of killing Link last second. So, I had to think about the future and what I wanted out of this story. Anyway. I have to say that the song 'Crossing Field' English version by AmaLee it is the theme to Sword Art Online. Where Kirito Asuna, and Aincrad are from... Well it perfectly describes Ellie and Franklin. So, give it a listen if you feel the need.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen. Damnit. I dont own Kirito, Asuna, Aincrad, or SAO. Or Crossing Field. Fuck. I wish...**

The next few days passed by in a fog. Despite her closeness with Franklin had distanced herself from everyone. Shutting all of them out, and wallowing in her own misery. The memory of Link, and his murder was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't forget his heartbroken face, and having the knowledge that she was the cause for his death, just made the blow all the more crushing. Not to mention that Kiana had gone missing, Ellie blamed herself for both counts. Her best friends death, and her cousins disappearance.

"Ellie! Let us in! Please, we just want to help you!" Franklin yelled through the door. He turned around to see his support team. Including Vincent, Violet, Yuri, Kaiomi, Sirena, Selene, Christina, Lila, and Daisy.

"Guys, I'm concerned too, but if she's not gonna open the door, we should just let it be." Selene told them.

"I agree. She is going through a tough time. She will talk to us when she is ready." Christina added on. Kaiomi glared at them.

"That's helpful, yeah, lets just give up. Its obviously what you two want!" Kaiomi yelled at them, but she happened to be looking at Christina, so Selene took a protective step in front of her.

"It is not! And don't you dare fucking yell at her like that!" Selene yelled, and that started an argument between the entire group. Except for Yuri, Lila, and Daisy.

"Idiots!" Yuri yelled getting everyone's attention. "Look at yourselves! All arguing over fucking petty reasons, when your friend is on the other side of this door having a terrible time, and you decide to make it worse by fighting each other! We need to support her, not fight each other!" As Yuri finished his speech, Ellie's door opened, and she peeked out. She looked like she hadn't stopped crying since her birthday.

"Ellie!" Franklin yelled and ran toward her, trying to hug her, but she put her hands up to stop him.

"Not now Frank... Please... Just not now..." Ellie said, with utter devastation in her voice, she walks forward at a slow pace, and everyone got out of her way, and followed her, without a word. She moped her way into the throne room, where Zack, Elsa, Vani, and Kiki were having a meeting. As soon as Ellie saw Kiki she burst into tears, and Elsa ran to comfort her daughter.

"Ellie! Oh my god, I am so sorry." Elsa said as she hugged her daughter. Ellie didn't even move, just stared at Kiki with a hateful expression.

"Is it really her?" Ellie asked, her voice full of bitter resentment, Elsa looked at her with tearful eyes. Kiki looks down in shame. She had heard about what Elina did to get in to the party.

"Ellie, please. Please stop acting like this. Everyone is so worried, we just want you back..." Elsa said, Ellie glared at her, and shoved her away.

"Who cares? None of this matters. You wanted to protect me? To protect everyone? You failed, Link is dead. He's dead and there's nothing I can fucking do about it!" Ellie yelled, who shrunk at every word. All of it was true. Zack moved to comfort his wife.

"Ellie. Stop that, we could never have known." Zack told her, Ellie glared at him.

"If you hadn't made that girl the guard captain Link would still be here! I hate you! I fucking hate all of you!" Ellie yelled at them, then ran away. Everyone just stood there no one knowing what to say. As Ellie ran from the castle Kirito and Asuna spotted her. They decided to chase after her. She only stopped when she was at the edge of a cliff, over looking the ocean.

"Ellie!" Kirito yelled, running as fast as he could, Ellie just fell forward, Kirito pushed himself further, and dove, he just barely caught Ellie's hand.

"Let me go!" Ellie yelled hitting his hand, Kirito ignored her, and tightened his grip, he tried to pull himself up, but couldn't, so Asuna grabbed him and pulled. Once they were all safe again, Kirito kept a firm grip on Ellie.

"Suicide is not the way to solve things!" Asuna yelled at her, Kirito glared at her.

"Go. I need to talk to Ellie alone." Kirito said, Asuna huffed and turned around, she walked away. Kirito looked at the broken princess.

"Why bother to save me?" Ellie asked, Kirito shrugged.

"Because. You can't just die. You can't think that anyone would let that happen... I had a friend back in Aincrad. She was so afraid to die. I swore I would protect her... Protect all of them. I failed. I wasn't thinking clearly, so they died because of me. Then my friend killed himself. All because of me not being able to save them. I won't let another person face that. I've lost so many of my friends. And I know it's hard, but you've got to live. For them. For their memory." Kirito told her, Ellie glared at the ground, and started crying. She hugged Kirito.

"How? How can I live without him?" Ellie cried, Kirito frowned.

"You have to live for him. Don't think about his death, celebrate him, his life. And find someone, something to help you. Like me." Kirito said, Ellie looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Its Asuna. She's what helps you out." Ellie said, Kirito nodded.

"She completes me. She's my sword and shield, and I am hers. I've got her back and I know that she's got mine." Kirito told Ellie.

"That's so romantic." Ellie said, Kirito coughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... So don't you have someone like that?" Kirito asked, Ellie nodded.

"Yes. I do, and I've been terrible to him lately... Kirito, you have to help me! I need to say I'm sorry." Ellie said, Kirito smiled and helped her to her feet. She walked by herself, with Kirito and Asuna following behind her. Once they arrived at the castle, Franklin saw them, but tried to run away. Ellie stopped him.

"What do you want?" Franklin snapped. Ellie was taken aback. Her mood had skyrocketed, she was happier then anything. But Franklin seemed to be miserable in every sense of the word. Then she noticed a new scar across his forehead.

"What happened?" Ellie asked, Franklin glared at her.

"Oh, now the Princess cares? Get out of here." Franklin said, before yanking his hand from her grasp and walking away. Ellie stood there dumbfounded.

"Trouble in paradise?" Violet asked, Ellie looked at her. She had a black eye, and dried blood on her lip.

"What happened to you two?" Ellie asked.

"While you were in your room moping me and Frankie went to the forest looking for something to give to you. But we got attacked by a sorceress. She cursed Franklin, and beat the hell out of us, but we survived. She escaped." Violet told Ellie.

"How did she curse him?" Ellie asked.

"How do you feel Ellie?" Violet asked randomly.

"I feel... Happy..." Ellie said, Violet nodded.

"Franklin wasn't angry when you left. But as soon as you came back he snapped. You were angry before you touched him. Now he's angry and you are happy. What do you think happened?" Violet asked.

"Does he feel my emotions?" Ellie asked.

"He takes all the pain of the people he cares about. No wonder my black eye is still here. He hates me... But you... He loves you Ellie. So he took all the bad things from you, to make you happy." Violet explained.

"I need to find a way to take them back. I can't let him suffer, not because of me." Ellie said, and marched off. She found Franklin curled up on his bed, crying.

"What do you want?" Franklin asked her. She sat down on the bed.

"I want them back. My anger, my sadness. I want it all back. I can't let you suffer because of me." Ellie explained.

"No you don't... Just leave, you'll feel better. Happy. That's what I want." Franklin told her.

"No! I want to be with you! I'll protect you! I'll give you my heart, if you give me yours." Ellie said, and she truly wanted to ease his suffering, because she felt her anger returning to her. And Franklin stopped crying to face her.

"I swear Ellie. I wanna always be with you. I wanna hold you tight right now. I swear I will wipe your tears. I'll give you everything I have." Franklin told her, Ellie smiled and hugged him tightly. Granting him his request.

The following days were the funeral, and after that Ellie and the others got back to training with a newly found fire. Ellie had taken to sticking close with Franklin during training, and outside of it. Kirito and Asuna had joined in helping training for a few sessions, today was the big day. Training was over, and the first real threat was made. In the form of an old friend.

"I'm exhausted." Ellie said, as she lay on her bed. Franklin who was next to her had already fallen asleep, she smiled and kissed him.

"Forgot about me already? Pathetic." A voice behind Ellie said, she turned around to see Link standing there.

"Link? How?" Ellie asked.

"Oh Ellie. So stupid. Its not Link!" Elina yelled as she revealed her true form. Ellie glared at her. "Geez, how stupid can you be? I can't see how were the same person..." Elina said, Ellie glared at her.

"I don't now what you're talking about. But you better get the Fuck out of here." Ellie said, grabbing the sword Yuri gave her for her birthday. Elina laughed.

"Listen sugar. Tell the king that in one weeks time his time in this kingdom will be over. Got it? One. Week." Elina said the last two words slowly, then vanished into a dark rift. Ellie glared at the spot she was in before falling onto the bed, and crying. Franklin woke up, and hugged her.

"Hey... Its okay. Its okay Ellie. I'm here." Franklin told her, she nodded, and hugged him back. The next morning Ellie passed on the message, and an unexpected visitor arrived.

"I don't care if you're the new Guard Captain. He's my son, so I'm gonna speak to him." Bondeshire yelled at Clarissa, who glared at him.

"Fine. But if you try anything, I will kill you." Clarissa threatened, making Bondeshire laugh as he patted her head.

"Good luck with that." Bondeshire said, and walked into the throne room, to see Zack and Vani talking.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Vani said, Bondeshire shrugged.

"I'm here now. Calm down. Zack, The Black Blood Order are planning something." Bondeshire told him.

"We know this." Zack said, Bondeshire shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it." Bondeshire said, then began to explain everything he knew of the Black Blood Order's plan. Meanwhile Ellie and Franklin were having a practice match with Gregoir.

"Come at me." Gregoir said, Ellie, and Franklin looked at each other and nodded. Franklin ran towards Gregoir, and brought his axe down, Gregoir blocked it with ease, but Franklin covered the area in smoke with his powers, Ellie used this as cover and ran around the back of Gregoir using the power of wind to travel faster then most humans could see, then she infused her sword with Ice and swung at Gregoir, who just barely dodged it.

"Franklin! Fire and Ice!" Ellie yelled, as she moved to Gregoirs back, Franklin stayed up front, then threw fire at Gregoir, while Ellie threw ice at him from behind. Gregoir was stuck, so he conceded the battle. Ellie ran to Franklin and hugged him.

"We did it!" Ellie yelled. Gregoir had told them that in order for their training to be finished they had to beat him in combat.

"Lets go celebrate!" Franklin suggested, Ellie nodded and the two ran off to get some chocolate, Yuri stood across from Violet.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yuri asked, Violet shifted uncomfortably. She had the necklace around her neck. Like she had ever since the party.

"Yuri. You love me. But I don't feel the same way. I'm not even your true love. Trust me... I know. Your color matches up with somebody else. Not me." Violet explained.

"Violet. That means nothing to me. I love you. I'll never give up on you. Never." Yuri said, before walking away. Violet glared after him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Violet mutters to herself. Before walking away. Sirena gives her a curious look.

"What's up with you two?" Sirena asked, Violet shrugged.

"He claims that he's in love with me. And he's convinced that I'll feel the same way." Violet told her. Sirena shrugged.

"Who knows maybe you will." Sirena said, Violet shook her head.

"No. I know I won't. Because of my powers." Violet said.

"Who is your true love then, explain to Yuri that you'll never love him like that because of your true love." Sirena told Violet.

"I... I don't have a true love. Its just nothing where my light should be. I'll be honest, I'm not even sure I need a true love. It only complicates things." Violet said, Sirena shook her head.

"Everyone has a True Love. You just have to find them. You don't have a light, because you can choose. That's the gift your power gave you. To be able to choose your true love... Okay maybe I'm wrong. Don't come crying to me when your in love." Sirena said, before walking away, Violet shook her head.

"I think that you just need to look for your true love." Vincent said, Violet turned around and glared at him,

"You don't even believe in love. You're just some guy who dumps girls when they love you. Yeah, Link told me." Violet said, before walking away. Vincent gave her a bemused look as he stared after her. Meanwhile Ellie and Franklin had caused some trouble at the chocolate shop.

"I'll pay for all the damages. I swear I'll tell my dad about this. He'll take care of everything." Ellie said. They had messed with the chocolate fountain and it had gone out of control. Then Ellie and Franklin lost balance and knocked over several racks of chocolate.

"I don't care about that. You smashed all my rare Mantriellan chocolates. These were made and imported from Mantriella. Using its one of a kind cocoa bean. Its also the rarest ingredient of the process." The shopkeeper told them.

"And the Queen of Mantriella is my aunt. I can get you more." Ellie told him, the shopkeeper shook his head.

"I will go talk to the king about this. You will work for me until you have paid for the damages, and you will sell my new batch of Mantriella chocolates when they arrive." The shopkeeper told them.

"Yeah... About that..." Ellie said, before grabbing Franklin's hand. "Bye." Ellie said, before using her power of wind to move super fast, the next instant both of them were on Ellie's Balcony.

"Holy Fuck. That was trippy." Franklin said, Ellie shrugged.

"I need to be faster I think." Ellie said, Franklin blinked.

"You are fine the way you are Princess. I mean, Fuck." Franklin said, just then Ellie's bedroom door opened, and Violet stepped in. Franklin and Ellie walked into her room from the balcony.

"What do you need?" Franklin asked, he was still sore over a particular instance where Violet racked him. She never did apologize, probably never would.

"Well, Mr. Grumpy I cam up here for advice." Violet said, Ellie nodded.

"Actually Violet... Can I ask you something?" Ellie asks, Violet nodded.

"Sure. Anything Ellie." Violet said. Ellie brought her hands together. A tear fell from her face.

"I want you to... To erase all of my memories of Link... I just can't... I can't deal with that pain..." Ellie pleaded, Violet backpedaled.

"What? No. Ellie when I said anything I meant anything except that." Violet told her. Ellie glared at her.

"I can't deal with it! If you are my friend you will help me on this please..." Ellie said, Violet looked to Franklin for advice, but he just shrugged. Not knowing what to do.

"Are you sure... That this is what you want... Because I can't leave anything. All of it means all of it. You'll forget all about him. The good, and the bad times." Violet said, Ellie nodded. Then Franklin perked up and told Violet something very important. She just nodded.

"Yes. Its my choice to do this. Thank you... Violet." Ellie said, and Violet sat next to her and took her hands. She began to fulfil Ellie's request. When she finished she knew Ellie would have to sleep for a few days for her brain adjust without the memory of Link, her best friend.

**Poor Ellie... I do wonder what Franklin told Violet, well I dont but you get my meaning. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I plan on updating tomorrow, but if I dont, then its nothing to worry about. Ill be off. Damn, Crossing Field is a good song. I've been jamming to that the entire time I wrote this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Forgotten Faces

**Fuck. Ive been working on this all fucking day. Im sorry, I know... Its like eleven thirty here. But I dont care. I dont usually fall asleep till two hours from now. So, yeah. Enough about my sleeping patterns. Here is the next chapter enjoy, the usual. You know.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, Yuffie, Ferelden, Andraste, The Temple of Sacred Ashes. Aincrad, Kirito, Asuna, or Leliana. I wish I did. Id be rich as fuck. Later and remember... Fuck I forgot.**

"She needs to face this. I know that her memories were only locked away, not erased. Let me take her." Leliana said to Zack, who thought over her words.

"But what if you aren't back in time? We need you helping to defend the city." Zack said, Leliana smiled at him.

"I assure you. I will be back with the kids in time to help defend the city." Leliana said, Zack nodded.

"Okay. How many people are you taking? I can't have too many go." Zack said, Leliana nodded.

"I will only bring Ellie, and two others. So, can we go?" Leliana asked, Zack thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yes. You can, be sure to be back, and make sure whoever you take makes it back safely." Zack said, Leliana nodded, and walked off, going to find Ellie. Who was in the courtyard with Franklin. Ever since she was asleep for a day she had this sense of peace, and happiness, and was sure she didn't feel that way before. But she couldn't place why she would be feeling bad... But whenever she thought about it, there was a strange empty feeling in her heart, like something was missing. But she couldn't place what it was. If she thought about it hard enough, sometimes she thought she saw a boy, with blonde hair. He made her smile, but also made her sad in ways she couldn't describe.

"Ellie. Is something wrong?" Franklin asked her, she shook her head.

"Well, not really. Just the normal strange feeling." Ellie admitted, Franklin nodded. He was still a bit sore over the fact that Ellie ran from her feelings instead of living with them. So, that's why he intervened and told Violet to just lock her memories away, so Ellie could deal with them when she was ready. He thought she was lucky, but also thought she was a coward. He had to live with the memory of his mother, his father, and his baby sister. And their deaths, he thought of them throughout the day, every day. They made him who he was, and he would never give them up, no matter how much it hurt.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ellie." Franklin told her, but only to ease her mind. She should be worrying about it, it should be the only thing on her mind. Leliana came into the courtyard, before either of them could say anything more.

"Princess Ellie, Franklin. I wish for the two of you to accompany me on a voyage to Ferelden." Leliana said, Ellie tilted her head.

"Could we have some more details first?" Ellie asked, Leliana smiled at them.

"Of course. Ferelden is my mother's homeland. There is a place I wish to take you two that will help you and your demons." Leliana explained, just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Yuri.

"In that case, count me in. I've got a dead friend I want to see too." Yuri said, Leliana glared at him. But Ellie and Franklin didn't seem to be paying attention. Leliana nodded.

"Gather your things. We leave as soon as possible. Only the essentials. We won't be gone long." Leliana told them, she only planned to be gone for three days maximum. One day to get there. One day to get to the mountain, and the last day to travel back to Arendelle.

Everyone went to pack their things, Kirito, and Asuna insisted on accompanying Yuri on the trip, but swore to stay out of the way. So Leliana allowed it. They set off about an hour later and things were going smoothly.

"Homesick?" Yuri asked, Ellie nodded, as did Franklin. Yuri sat down next to them. "Its nothing to worry about. I know we'll come back. Don't you worry you two. Seriously stop it, because your worries are louder than normal thoughts, and it gets annoying hearing them." Yuri told them, Franklin laughed, but something he said reminded Ellie of something. But she couldn't place what it was. Leliana walked up behind the trio.

"You three should rest up." Leliana told them, all of them agreed and went off to their rooms. Ellie and Franklin were sharing a room, Yuri had a room all to himself, Kirito and Asuna shared a room, and Leliana had her own room.

"Where do you think we're going?" Ellie asked, Franklin shrugged.

"From my knowledge of Ferelden, and what Leliana said, I think we may be going to the Temple of Sacred Ashes." Franklin told her, Ellie thought about it for a moment.

"Oh yeah. May taught me about that place. The Ashes of Andraste are said to be there." Ellie told him, Franklin nodded.

"Sounds about right." Franklin said, then rolled away from Ellie, she glared at the back of his head. The hit him. "Ow. Quit it. What do you want?" Franklin asked.

"Why did you turn away? I wanted to cuddle." Ellie complained, Franklin turned around and glared at her, before smiling and flicking her forehead. "Ow. Stop that." Ellie told him. Before she turned around, Franklin shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. Meanwhile in a dark place, plans were beginning to be executed.

"Is it ready yet?" Victoria demanded, her chief scientist, Alrik turned to her, terrified.

"No, mistress. But in two days time. It will be-" He is interrupted by Victoria's fist connecting with his face. Knocking him against the wall, then he falls down, Victoria stands over him.

"I don't want to wait, I want it finished now. Or you will be the first victim!" Victoria threatened him, he picked himself up off the floor, when Victoria grabbed his throat, and slammed the back of his head against the wall. "Are we clear?" Victoria asked, dangerously.

"Yes, Mistress. Of course Mistress." Alrik said, Victoria smirked at him, then threw him to the ground.

"Good. Now when is it going to be ready?" Victoria asked, Alrik tried to pick himself up off the floor, but Victoria ground her heel into his hand. Causing him to scream in pain, that only made her smile wider.

"Tonight! Tonight Mistress! It will be ready... Tonight!" He yelled, and she pushed down, making sure to draw blood before she lifter her heel. As Alrik was rubbing his hand, she kicked him in the ribs.

"I'll be leaving. When I come back in an hour it better be done. Or I will show you true pain." Victoria cruelly said, before walking out of the room, she strolled down the halls of her underground palace. She paused at her torture chamber.

She looked inside and smiled, she decided to pay her... Playthings a visit. She looked at the first one. She was a pitiful girl, that Victoria found on the streets of Arendelle. She decided that it was time their time together ended. Victoria pulled a knife from her belt, and held it up to the girls throat.

"Bye bye." Victoria purred as she cut the girls throat. Victoria then took a single finger and got some of girls blood on her finger then puts it to her mouth and tastes it. A boy on the other side of the room vomits on the floor. Victoria gets a look of rage, and in one swift motion, turns around and throws a knife, it embeds itself in his forehead. Killng him instantly.

"You seem rather violent... More them the last time I saw you." A man said to her. He was standing in the center of the torture chamber, she did a double take as he took of his hood.

"Grandmaster!" Victoria said, surprised, he frowned, and walked towards her, brushing some hair out of her face.

"What did I tell you to call me Victoria?" He asked, Victoria smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I apologize. I had forgotten... Hake... Does this mean we can be together again, are you here to stay?" Victoria asked, hoping he would say yes. Hake smiled, and kissed her.

"I would never leave you again... How are we on the plans?" Hake asked her.

"They are almost finished. Alrik is finishing up the device now." Victoria told Hake, who nodded.

"Good. Because I've brought you a present." Hake told her, then lead her over to a shadowy corner of the room, and when she saw what he brought her, she smirked in delight.

Meanwhile Vani was sitting on the edge of the balcony, like she always did at night. When an unexpected guest arrived.

"Couldn't stay away?" Vani asked, turning her head to look at Gregoir.

"Couldn't sleep." He corrected her, as he walked over to the railing, and leaned on it.

"I see. Well, I have no problem with the company." Vani told him, Gregoir merely hummed.

"Why are you out here? Usually you're in bed by now." Gregoir said, Vani gave him a sly look.

"Keeping tabs on me, are we?" Vani asked, before laughing. Gregoir just shook his head. "I am kidding... I guess that I am nervous about the Princess, and anxious about the attack." Vani admitted, Gregoir nodded.

"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure we can repel these Black Blood miscreants. If we all work together. I just hope we can save the townsfolk." Gregoir said, Vani smiled.

"Don't try to hide anything, and you won't find yourself admitting everything." Vani told him, Gregoir shook his head.

"You are the strangest women I've ever met. I'm not sure whether it's a good thing, or a bad thing." Gregoir admitted again, Vani shrugged.

"Why does it have to be either?" Vani asked, Gregoir smiled.

"You make a good point. But I must go. This has been refreshing." Gregoir said, Vani smiled as he left, then she stopped. She looked down near the entrance of the castle. She saw someone trying to get inside the gates. She leapt down, and landed on her feet, unharmed. The figure jumped, and screamed in surprise.

"Who are you?" Vani hissed, pulling Bianca out, and shoving the figure against the wall, but Vani's arm is twisted, and the figure takes of running, Vani quickly recovers and chases them. They were fast, but Vani was faster. Vani tackled the figure and attempted to hole them down, but they bit her hand. They knocked Vani off of them, and stood up.

"You'll never catch the Single White Rose of Wutai!" The figure exclaimed, from their high voice, and smaller figure, Vani knew that they were female. And they sounded distantly familiar. Like Vani may have heard them years ago.

"Single White Rose?" Vani asked, she jumped up, the figure nodded and ran off, Vani chased after her again. And tackled them again. "Just tell me who you really are." Vani said.

"Hmm, me? I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! Me and my girlfriend Kairi were at the wedding about, a million years ago!" Yuffie yelled. Vani looked at her strangely.

"You were the heckler weren't you?" Vani asked, Yuffie nodded. "Why were you creeping around the castle?" Vani asked, Yuffie shrugged.

"Well, the thing is... I'm here on a vacation with Kairi, and I kinda promised I would take her to the castle. So, I figured if I could come here at night I could find the easiest entrance and them take Kairi tomorrow night." Yuffie explained.

"Why couldn't you come here during the day with the open gates? I know for a fact that the gates are always open during the day. Tell me the real reason." Vani demanded. Yuffie laughed nervously.

"Well, I also wanted to see if you really had that Gigantic stash of materia I've always heard about..." Yuffie admitted, the Vani realized something.

"How come you didn't say that in the first place? Are my powers not working?" Vani asked, then Yuffie pulled out a bright green ball.

"This negates all spirit energy." Yuffie told Vani, who nodded. "So, can you get off of me now? I do have a girlfriend." Yuffie told Vani, who jumped up. The next day in Ferelden Leliana had successfully lead the teenagers to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. When they reached the actual temple they knew something was different.

"This place makes me feel, at peace, but also on edge." Ellie said, Franklin nodded. Then an image of his mother appeared.

"My little Frankie. How I've missed you so." Franklin's mother said, as she walked towards him, she attempted to cup his cheek, but her hand just phased through, she frowned.

"Mom? How are you here?" Franklin asked, Franklin's mother smiled, and pointed to his heart.

"I've always been with you. I always will be. Your father and sister too. This place let's you see me. But, I must go. I love you Franklin." Franklin's mother told him Franklin smiled, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I love you too, mom." Franklin said, Ellie blinked, she had never believed ghosts were real.

"Look sharp." A male voice told Ellie, who straightened up and looked at them. They looked like the blonde boy she kept seeing in her head.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ellie asked, Link shook his head.

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot Ellie." Link said, Ellie tilted her head at him. "Well, I guess I can give you a hint... It starts with an 'L'." Link told her, Ellie blinked.

"I can't think of it..." Ellie said after a few minutes, the others had left her alone. Link sighed.

"Ellie. You really don't remember... Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is, that I finally get to say goodbye." Link said.

"Goodbye? But we just met... And that's the thing. I feel like I've known you forever... I trust you." Ellie said, Link smiled.

"I'm glad. And I'm not mad about the whole rejection thing... I mean I was, but if you're happy, then I'm happy." Link told her, now Ellie was even more confused.

"I... Rejected you? When? I've never even seen you before." Ellie told him, Link shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. What matters right now is your happiness. I'm glad you found your soul mate." Link told her. Ellie blushed.

"Oh, thank you. I still don't know your name, and its making me really sad... I'm sorry." Ellie apologized, Link shrugged.

"Its no big deal. Really Ellie, it's okay. I really just wanted to tell you that I don't hate you, and I don't blame you for what happened to me. I will always love you Ellie, never forget. That's the truth." Link said, trying to cup her cheek, but it phases through her, Link frowns.

"I promise. Whoever you are, I will make sure to honor your memory." Ellie said, Link smiled at her.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to remember me Ellie, I know you can be a bit thick at times. But that's also part of the reason I love you. But I'm sure, that when you're ready, you'll remember me." Link told her, then he faded away.

Ellie teared up, and a big lump formed in her throat, her vision is blurry, and she closes her eyes, when she opens them again she smiles, as two tears flow from her eyes. "Link..."

Yuri glanced around waiting for a spirit to show itself. And eventually it did.

"Been a while... Hasn't it, Rose?" Rose nodded. In life she hadn't spoken a word after her boyfriends murder. And just as she started talking again, Victoria assassinated her. Right there in front of Yuri. He had vowed to stop Victoria ever since, and find a way to bring Rose back.

"It has. You haven't changed a bit Yuri. Still a brat." Rose said, laughing, Yuri glared at her.

"You call me a brat? Have you looked in a mirror?" Yuri asked, Rose shook her head.

"No... I'm kinda dead. But it doesn't bother me. I'm just glad you're happy. And that everything is going according to plan with Violet... Right?" Rose asked, she was the one who convinced Yuri to go after Violet.

"Yes. I think so. She has a certain thing about her that blocks my powers at times." Yuri admitted, Rose shrugged.

"Maybe you're just not wanting to invade her privacy... Or you're just losing your touch... I think it's the latter." Rose said, Yuri glared at her.

"You ungrateful brat." Yuri said, Rose shrugged.

"Hey, love talking with you. But I actually have to go. Say Hi to Kirito and Asuna for me!" Rose said, as she faded away. Yuri smiled.

Then Leliana gathered the entire group and set off for Arendelle. The trip took a day, and when they got back they saw the Kingdom of Ice, and Snow engulfed in flames.

**As the Great Joey Diaz would say. "Oh mother fuckin shit!" And of course he would say to wash your asshole, but thats a different story. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I gotta watch Tv now. Later my reader homiez!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ice & Fire-Silence & Fear

**Hey, because I updated late last night, and couldnt sleep, Ive been working non stop on this. I just could not stop... Well, I did take a break when Scott Pilgrim came on, but the point is, I basically worked nonstop. So, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Frozen. Or Leliana. In fact, you all know this, because sadly these are facts, but I still have to write it because of me not wanting to get sued.**

Hake is standing on the top of the castle, smiling as he is watching the kingdom burn, and hearing the cries of the pitiful people below. He held out his hand. Using his power of darkness, to summon a giant orb roughly the size of the town square. He pushed it with his hand, until it was above the town square. The center of the fighting. Then he snapped his fingers and the orb became a pillar that destroyed everything in its path, as it extended towards the ground. Killing all in the square and making a giant hole in the ground.

"Having fun?" Victoria asked, as she came up beside him. Hake turned his head to look at her.

"I just love hearing their pitiful cries. You hear that... Its the sound of hope dying." He told her with a smile, Victoria smiled.

"I agree. How many did you kill, on both sides?" Victoria asked, Hake shrugged.

"Not enough. Did you complete your mission?" Hake asked, Victoria shrugged.

"I sent Elina to do it. She should have everything covered. Its just the princess after all." Victoria said, Hake nodded.

"Good... But me and you have a different agenda at the moment. That is: We need to kill King, Queen, that bothersome assassin they keep as a guard, and the knight of the Southern Isles. Without them the rest will crumble." Hake told her, Victoria nodded.

"I'll take care of the assassin, and knight. You can have the King and Queen." Victoria said, Hake nodded, and Victoria opened a dark rift. Hake jumped in the air then did a flip so he was looking down at the palace, he dashed down, using darkness to shield himself in, as he smashed through the roof, and created a crater in the throne room. Zack readied his sword, and Elsa prepared her magic. Vani was off chasing Victoria.

"Who are you?" Zack asked, Hake smiled at him, in a sick, and twisted way.

"You aren't familiar with the multiverse. In another world, you have a son. By the name of Zen. I am the dark half of his soul, created from my father. Who will return to us shortly." Hake explained, Zack glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Zack demanded, Hake shook his head.

"You won't live, and you can't live to see his return. All I need is a body, so he can fill it with his essence! He will return!" Hake yelled as he charged Zack, who raised his sword to block, but Hake anticipated this and teleported behind Zack in mid dash.

Before anyone could react, Hake jammed his sword through Zack's chest. The held his hand out to Elsa and blasted her away with a dark energy, she smashed against a wall, and fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Simple. You fucking idiots thought that I hadn't done my research. I know every inch of this place! I know things you could never dream of comprehending!" Hake yelled, as he opened a rift, he shoved Zack off of the blade and into the rift.

"Stop right there!" Clarissa yelled, Hake looked at her callously. He held out his hand. A dark powers began to swirl around him, and Clarissa.

"Your will is not your own. You give yourself over to me. Body, and soul. To serve me for all eternity. Your souls is mine." Hake said, and all light faded from Clarissa's eyes, and she slumped down.

"Yes. My master." Clarissa muttered. Hake smiled. It was time for him to go, and resurrect his father. He opened a rift, Clarissa blinked a few times and looked around, returning to normal. She saw Elsa lying on the ground. "Elsa!" Clarissa yelled, she went to help her up. She was injured badly, but not dead. But Zack was taken by that maniac. Meanwhile across town Elina had found her mark.

"Where's your precious friends? They abandon you?" Elina asked, Ellie glared at her.

"No! I know that they would never leave me behind!" Ellie yelled pulling out her sword.

"How can you be sure? Link left you! Your best friend is gone! All because of you!" Elina taunted Elle, who shook her head.

"That won't work anymore! I've come to accept his loss! And I will make sure you suffer for what you did to him!" Ellie yelled, running towards Elina, who smiled. She blocked Ellie's strike with her own. They stood in a stand still, neither side giving in.

"You are nothing! I am the dominant force between us!" Elina yelled, and Ellie felt her strength drifting away from her. Until she couldn't hold Elina off anymore and fell to her knees.

"Giving up already? Come on Ellie, I thought you were stronger than that!" Ellie heard Link's voice in her head, and with new strength Ellie stood up and swung at Elina's head, forcing her to retreat. Ellie ran towards Elina, using the power of wind to move faster than normal, her strike was still blocked by Elina.

"You idiot! I can see all your thoughts!" Elina yelled, and proceded to grab Ellie's hand and twists it, before squeezing, and breaking Ellie's hand. Ellie screamed in pain, as Elina kneed her in the ribs. Elina grabbed her by her hair, and walked off into a dark rift. While Ellie was being dragged away, Vani, and Gregoir were fighting with Victoria.

"Why won't you quit?" Vani demanded, Victoria was cut in many places, one of her eyes were gouged out, and her left leg was broken in three places.

"I won't quit until I kill both of you!" Victoria yelled, and she ran towards them, ignoring the pain, Gregoir punched her across the face, causing her to fall back, unconscious. He moved to finish the job, when Vani stopped him.

"Stop. If you kill her now, Violet will die too." Vani told him, he glared at her.

"Explain." Gregoir demanded.

"Only opposites can kill each other. Otherwise both halves of the soul suffer." Vani explained, Gregoir lowered his sword, and when he looked back down at Victoria she was gone. Hours later things had calmed down. The team gathered in the castle.

Violet looked around the room. Mostly everyone was here. Franklin, Vincent, Selene, Christina, Kaiomi, Lila, Sirena, Vani, Gregoir, Yuri, Kirito, Asuna, and Leliana. Daisy was helping nurse the wounded. Which included the Queen, and most of the guards.

"I'm going out to look for Ellie!" Franklin told them, Kirito stopped him.

"We've already searched everywhere. She's gone." Kirito said, Franklin glared at him.

"She can't be! We must have just missed her!" Franklin exclaimed, Kirito shook his head.

"I hope that's the case. Regardless we need to focus on the task at hand. The King is gone. So is the heir to the throne. The Queen is out of commission." Kirito explained, Everyone nodded. And as much as they wanted to make light of the situation, things were looking pretty hopeless. Meanwhile in the underground palace Hake was having Alrik strap Zack to the machine.

"Would you hurry up!" Hake yelled. Alrik glared at him.

"It is hard to do this with one hand! Maybe if your girlfriend would calm down I wou-" Hake grabs him by the throat.

"What. Was. That?" Hake demanded, Alrik shook his head, Hake let him go. "Another outburst, and you die." Hake told him, Alrik shook his head. He finished strapping Zack to the machine. Who had woken up by the time he was done.

"What's... Happening..." Zack asked, weak from all the blood loss, Hake glared at him.

"You're death." Hake said, and he pulled a lever. A pain in Zack's head was felt that he couldn't defend. It wasn't physical, it wasn't magical. It was a pain for which there was no way to fend it off. There could be no way to fend it off.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it..." Zack tried to talk more, but he was choking on his own blood. He also began to bleed from his eyes, ears, and nose. Until after a few seconds his vision failed, then he died. There was no timely savior, no heroic death, just a cold blooded execution. That's the last thing Zack thought. "Just an execution."

And on the table next to Zack was a man, who looked Identical to him. Except he was paler, had a more muscular build. His hair was white as snow, and his eye color was blood red. He looked around, and smirked.

"Well, it seems I have a lot of work to do." He said, before standing. He was wearing a Black Blood Order Master robe.

"Father." Hake said, the man glared at him.

"Hake. What did I say about that name. You are not my son, you never were. You're just a lost piece of the darkness that I shed." The man said.

"I apologize, Lord ZaZick." ZaZick smiled. Then knelt down if front of Hake.

"You have served me well. But, there is only room for one God-King in this world." ZaZick said, before snapping Hake's neck. Hake falls on the ground, and ZaZick absorbs all the darkness inside him.

"Lord ZaZick, you have returned! I brought the Princess for the final operation." Elina exclaimed, ZaZick nodded, and cleared away the corpse of the former king. Elina placed Ellie on the table and strapped her onto it.

"What are we doing now?" ZaZick asked Elina.

"We are not extracting her soul would as we did for you, we are extracting all of her memories, and feelings of Link. When we finish we will have an exact copy, serving our needs." Elina explained, ZaZick smiled.

"That sounds painful." ZaZick said, as he ran his hand along Ellie's chin. "Can she survive?" ZaZick asked.

"Possibly. But unlikely." Elina said, ZaZick frowned.

"Pity. I had hoped to have some fun with her." ZaZick said, the looked to Alrik. "Flip the switch. I want to see how this plays out." ZaZick ordered. Elina flipped the switch, and like Zack, the pain invaded Ellie's mind, ripping apart what it couldn't use, and ripping away what it needed. By the end, Ellie was in a similar condition to Zack, but she was alive.

"She survived. Good. Send her back up to her friends. They will be worried if she is gone too long." ZaZick ordered, as he looked upon the table next to her with Pride. Lying there was a perfect copy of Link, made from the memories, and feelings of him from Ellie.

"But sir, you sa-" Elina is interrupted, by ZaZick grabbing her throat and squeezing.

"Do not dispute your God-King." ZaZick demanded, and shoved her backwards. Elina coughed, and told Alrik to follow his order. Several hours pass, and Ellie is found in front of the Castle gates. She was in bad shape, but they managed to ensure that she would live.

"What did those bastards do to her?" Franklin asked, Violet shrugged.

"Whatever it was, it hurt her pretty bad. It might be weeks before she fully recovers physically. But there might also be some permanent damage." Violet said, sighing.

"How did things get so bad?" Franklin asked, Violet looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" Violet asked, Franklin nodded. "Prepare yourself. Its a horrible story." Violet said. The day earlier Zack had called a meeting between himself, the Queen, Anna, Kristoff, May, Nelson, Toni, Kelsi, Vani, Bondeshire, and many of the most involved townsfolk.

"Okay everyone we know that The Black Blood Order is set to attack us at any time. We need to be prepared. To fight to the very end, to risk it all." Zack explained.

"We get it. Zack, were all with you." Anna said, and at a few unsure murmers she turned to the crowd. "Oh come on! Are we just going to give them our home? This is our Kingdom! We have to fight for it!" Anna yelled, that got the crowd excited they all started agreeing with her.

"Thank you for that Anna. Now we-" Zack is interrupted. By the door bursting open, and Kiana striding in. She had this strange air of confidence about her. It was the first time she had been seen since Ellie's birthday party.

"Kiana!" Kristoff yelled, Kiana looked at him in disgust.

"And you are?" Kiana asked, as she reached the center of the room. People surrounded her on all sides. Then she smiled. "This is exactly as I planned, you idiots!" Kiana yelled as a dark power surrounded her, nobody had time to react before she did something irreversible. "Its time you all paid!" Kiana yelled, and used her dark power to act like an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, she stood in the center, dead bodies all around her. Vani moved fast, and stabbed Kiana in the side. That's when all hell broke loose outside.

"So that it?" Franklin asked, as Violet finished her story, Violet nodded.

"They all died in that Explosion. My parents, Anna, Kristoff, May, Nelson... They're all fucking dead..." Violet said, starting to tear up, Franklin wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay... Violet, I'm sure all of them are in a better place. Come on, be like me. Celebrate and honor them. We can't waste any time on mourning." Franklin said, Violet hugged him.

"I know. I just... I miss them so much? What are we going to do?" Violet asked, Franklin shrugged.

"We'll have to wait until Ellie wakes up, and Elsa." Franklin said, Violet agreed with him. When a scream was heard from the other room, they rushed in there to see Rogue holding his hand over Christina's mouth, and his foot holding Selene to the ground.

"You follow me, I kill her right away." Rogue said, and jumped out the window, Franklin helps Selene up.

"You mother fucker! When I fucking catch you, I'm going to destroy you in ways you never thought to even comprehend! I'll fucking kill you!" Selene yelled, as she tried to get out of Franklin's grip, and tried to jump out the window after them.

"Calm down, Selene. Just calm down okay..." Franklin said, Selene didn't listen to him and went on an hour long rant about how she was going to take her revenge. She was very detailed of what she planned to do to Rogue.

"So, where were you going to shove his..." Violet asked, when Selene was finished, Selene gave her a deranged look, and lunged at her, but Violet dodged her. "Bad Selene!" Violet yelled, before she ran off, leaving Franklin alone with her.

"I gotta go check on Ellie. You should go talk to the others, form a plan. I can't act, but you should be able to go get her back." Franklin said, before leaving. Selene listened to his advice and left to go make a revenge plan with the others. When Franklin arrived, Ellie was still unconscious. He sat by the bed.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry I left you. I knew it wasn't right. But you just wouldn't stop. You told me, no you promised me you would be okay... And look at you now... I'm so stupid. I've let you die, just like I let my family die. If only I had been smarter, or stronger, I could have saved them, and made sure this never happened to you." Franklin said, taking her head, and leaning his head on her bed. He heard a frail voice.

"Don't, blame... Yourself." Ellie said, Franklin looked at her, before she lost consciousness once again, but those three words were enough to put Franklin at ease. He smiled, and despite this hopeless situation they were in, he had a feeling that everything was going to turn out okay. But you always have to go through hell to get to heaven.

**Dare ya go. Its all finished. Damn... I killed a lot of people off. Like A ton of random citizens, and Black Blood members. And you know main characters of this story, and Frozen. I didnt like doing it, but things are getting intense. And it needed to be done. Ill be off, Drake and Josh is on. And Im not getting my fucking Dragon Age: Origins game until monday. I ordered it two days ago, and it isnt here... Fuck.**


	12. Chapter 12: Death of the souless

**Hey, Ive been gone for a while. Actually Ive been balls deep inside of Dragon Age Origins, and 2. So pumped for Inquisition. Its gonna be so dope. Anyway, im here now, with a new chapter. Enjoy, it is slightly shorter then others, but ive also had to rework the entire storyline. So enjoy, and it should go without saying but, I can kill any character off at any time, and I do mean ANY character, submitted or not.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen Yuffie, or Dragon Age, or SAO. But that would be so dope.**

"You think yourself strong? Sword God they call you? Let me make this painfully clear, there is only room for one god. And it is not you." ZaZick said to a man. Long, pale grey hair, his eyes were black and red. He was the opposite of Vincent. His name was Viktor.

"If you think you are better, then face me." Viktor said, ZaZick raised a single eyebrow at him. He was sitting on a throne made of the bones of everyone he had killed.

"Fine. And when you lose, you will pledge your undying loyalty to me." ZaZick said, Viktor nodded, and produced one of the many swords he used in battle, ZaZick didn't get up, just motioned for Viktor to attack. Viktor lunged at him, but as soon as he was close he was blasted away by an invisible force. ZaZick stood up, and focused all the dark spirit inside him, he produced a large sword, that looked like it weighed at least a hundred pounds or so, but ZaZick held it like it was a mere katana.

ZaZick used dark spirit to melt into the floor, he jumped up behind Viktor, and swung his sword at his head, Viktor jumped out of the way at the last second, then rushed ZaZick, for every strike Viktor made, ZaZick was twelve and a half steps ahead of him. Blocking every single strike. ZaZick took the offensive, he emersed his hand in darkness, and punched Viktor across the face, sending him flying into a wall. ZaZick laughed.

"Give up. Before I get excited and kill you." ZaZick said, Viktor stood up, and ZaZick noticed his eyes were different, he looked like he could kill any man, but... ZaZick was not a man, he was a God. Viktor charged at him with an inhuman speed, ZaZick raised his sword in defense, and as they clashed Viktor's sword shattered. He fell to the ground.

"Pathetic. Zack gave me a better fight." ZaZick mocked him, as he touched the scar running across his face. Zack had killed him once upon a time, but now he was back. And when he was ready he would return to his own dimension and finish Zack off for good.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Ellie had woken up and recovered, she was going in to question Kiana, who had been kept alive, and restrained, Yuffie had lent them her materia to negate all spirit energy. There was no way she was escaping. Ellie stormed into the room.

"How could you just fucking do that? Do you even know that you killed your parents? Do you even fucking care?" Ellie demanded, Kiana just stared at her with a crooked smile.

"They'll bring Link back, and he'll be all mine... They promised. After you killed him!" Kiana yelled, before breaking into a fit of laughing. Ellie looked at her strangely.

"What did they do to you? You're insane." Ellie said, Kiana stopped laughing and gave her a hateful look.

"I'm not the one who rejected the greatest man to ever live." Kiana held her glare before laughing hysterically again, Ellie shakes her head. There was no getting through to her. She left the room and moments later returned with a knife.

"I can't let you suffer like this, you've lost your mind." Ellie said, before cutting Kiana's throat, she didn't look away, she watched as the light faded from her cousins eyes, she shook her head before walking out the door. She returned the knife to Vani, and then together they went to check on her mom.

"I am sorry you had to do that Ellie, it is always a hard thing to kill a family member." Vani said, Ellie shrugged.

"The way I see it, I've got no family, my mom's as good as dead, even if she does recover, she can't live without my dad, she'll kill herself." Ellie said, Vani glared at her, then smacked her across the face.

"You will not just give up on her! That will do no good, so stop complaining, and get in there and tell your mother you love her, she will pull through!" Vani yelled, Ellie shrugged.

"You know what, I don't feel like it anymore. You visit her. I'm going to go talk to the others." Ellie said, and abruptly left, Vani glared at her back. Before walking into Elsa's room. She was breathing, but unconscious still.

"My Queen, I am so sorry I failed you. And Zack, my dearest friend. I failed all of you. This is all my fault. If I had just listened all those years ago, and not destroyed that gem. None of us would be here." Vani said, as she fell to her knees. Then she heard someone clap, very slowly. She looked up to see ZaZick standing there. With a smug grin on his face.

"Excellent speech. Truly marvelous. I almost believed it myself. Sorry? You led us right to them, and now you get your reward." ZaZick snapped his fingers and a rift opened up. "Through there is what you wanted." ZaZick said, Vani looked between the rift, and him.

"I did not want this." She said, emphasizing the word this. ZaZick shrugged.

"You wanted your family, your life. Your soul back, well there it is. All you need to do is claim it. Leave these fools behind. You know that you cannot stay amongst them, you gave up your humanity long ago." ZaZick said, Vani frowned, and a single tear fell from her face.

"I... I don't want to leave them like this." Vani said, looking up at ZaZick pleading. "I can't give up on them." Vani yelled, and ran up to ZaZick using the power of wind to move faster then any human could possibly hope to comprehend. But ZaZick was a god. He broke her jaw with a quick elbow, she flew back into the wall.

"Then you die. Take your freedom, and leave them behind. Or stay, and leave them because of your death." ZaZick said, she got up, and pulled Bianca from her holder. She had never been beaten by anyone while she used Bianca, she ran towards ZaZick, who saw her coming, and grabbed her hand, he squeezed and broke it, then forced her arm back toward her, so that Bianca was inches from cutting her throat.

"Stupid girl." ZaZick said, before pushing further so that the blade embedded itself in Vani's throat, he smiled as she stopped fighting and fell to her knees. He twisted the blade, then forced it down, cutting her from her throat to stomach, he then proceeded to stab her, over, and over. After a few minutes he was covered in blood, he turned to the Queen. Then chuckled as he grabbed her throat, and opened a rift.

Down in the throne room, nobody knew about the events happening just above them, they had to find a way to rescue Christina, but nobody knew where to even start looking.

"We have to save her! Let me go!" Selene yelled, trying to get out of Franklin's arms.

"And we will save her, just calm down!" Franklin yelled, Selene let out a howl of rage, and elbowed him where it counts... The balls. He let go of her, and she ran straight at the door, but Kirito stopped her.

"Stop that. I know you want to save her, but we have to act rationally." Kirito insisted, Asuna tilted her head.

"Like you did when I was kidnapped?" Asuna asked, Kirito glared at her.

"I saved you didn't I?" Kirito said, Asuna laughed.

"After nearly dying several times." Asuna said. Kirito shrugged.

"I admit I acted purely out of anger, but I learned from it." Kirito said, Asuna shook her head.

"I doubt that." Asuna said, Kirito shook his head at her.

"Hey, guys don't mean to interrupt, but we kinda got important problems." Violet said, Kirito, and Asuna nodded.

"So, how are we going to find Christina?" Kaiomi asked, looking to Ellie.

"Well, we should just go out and look. There aren't many places still intact after the attack. Yuri, can you scan to find out?" Ellie asked, Yuri nodded. And used his power of light to scan the area for thoughts of Rogue.

"I got something. Its vague, but we should be able to reach it within the hour. We should leave now, and afterwards we should think about relocation." Yuri said, Ellie nodded.

"I agree. Lets go. Yuri, Frank, Selene come on. The rest of you rest up, you'll need your energy." Ellie ordered, then left, Franklin, Yuri, and Selene followed her.

"Is it just me, or does Ellie seem different." Vincent said, Violet shrugged.

"She's been through a lot." Violet said, Leliana shook her head.

"We all have our burdens. Ellie just faced most of them within a month. It takes a lot to recover from that." Leliana said.

"Or you become stronger so you won't fail again." Kaiomi said.

"That's true." Sirena agreed. Lila breathed a loud sigh, and slid down a wall.

"When did everything get so screwed up?" Lila asked.

"As soon as we all met." Kaiomi said cynically.

"Look on the bright side." Vincent said, Kaiomi glared at him.

"And what side is that?" Kaiomi asked, Vincent smirked.

"Were all okay." He said cheerfully. Violet glared at him.

"You're so stupid." Violet said, before laughing. Vincent glared at her.

"Well, I don't see anyone else here enjoying that fact." Vincent said, Violet shook her head.

"Forgive me if I don't jump for joy. My parents are kinda dead." Violet said, Vincent frowned.

"Well now I feel all bad and stuff." Vincent said, Violet laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Don't sweat it buddy." Then she smacked him. "Don't think too much on that kiss." Violet said before walking away, Vincent smiled after her.

"Pretty sure she's gay." Daisy said, noticing Vincent's expression.

"What, huh? Oh, It doesn't matter either way. She'll want me. They always do." Vincent said, with a cocky smile.

"Great, so you're the arrogant guy who thinks they can turn a lesbian straight." Kaiomi said, Vincent shrugged.

"I know I can." Vincent said, confidently, or was it arrogantly? One can never tell with him.

"You're a fucking idiot." Sirena said, Vincent shrugged. Meanwhile Yuri had led them to the place Christina was being held.

"We should go in quiet. There are three entrances to the building. Only one isn't blocked. So, well have to require something else. He even suspects were around, he cuts her throat. Ellie, you can move the fastest with your wind Spirit. I'll open the door, you blast in there, grab her, then Franklin will shroud the area in smoke so you can escape unharmed." Yuri explained his plan.

"Lets do this." Selene said, and they pulled off the plan. Except for the clean getaway part. Rogue was on them as soon as Ellie grabbed Christina. He grabbed Ellie by her hair, and threw her to the ground. Franklin and the others couldn't see what happened because Franklin had already set the smoke.

"Like moths to a flame. You would risk yourselves to save the weakest link." Rogue taunted, Ellie got up, she glared at him. Or it, she couldn't tell if he was even human.

"I'm gonna fuck you up. I just lost everything, and I DONT want to deal with you!" Ellie yelled, as she drew her sword, infusing it with her ice powers, she used wind spirit to run circles around him, making the smoke form a funnel around him, then she drove he sword inside, she heard a scream, and when she withdrew her sword there was some blood on it, but not enough to be a fatal hit.

"Kick his ass!" Selene yelled, Ellie turned her head slightly, and that's when Rogue made his move, he punched through the smoke, knocking Ellie against the wall. Franklin let out a howl of rage and charged him. Rogue easily dodged all of his strikes, before kneeling him in the stomach, then delivering a swift uppercut.

Yuri ran in and used both his feet to kick Rogue in the chest, knocking him back. Ellie recovered, and grabbed the back of Rogue's armored head, and pushed him to the ground. Ellie put her blade to the back of his neck, ready to kill him.

"Wait, don't you want to see what this monster looks like?" Yuri asked, Ellie shook her head.

"After he's dead." Then Ellie reared back to finish the job, and she did. It wasn't a big epic kill to the big bad spirit hunter, it was just a death. Cold, and ruthless. But absolutely necessary.

"I don't want Christina to see this monster. I'm leaving." Selene said, with a protective arm around Christina. The others just followed her. Not wanting to stay in the building. Or see the monster who hunted spirit users just for existing.

When they reached the castle they learned that Vani, or what was left of her was found in the Queens room, and the Queen herself was gone.

"Who the fuck did it?" Ellie demanded. In her mind, everyone here let this happen. They let her mother get kidnapped.

"No one, calm the fuck down Ellie. Now, this whole spoiled princess routine is pissing me off, drop it." Violet demanded. Ellie glared at her.

"Fuck you Violet." Ellie said, Violet stormed up to her.

"Watch it Keire. I'll snap your mind. You're really testing my limits. In fact how's that guilt over Link treating you?" Violet said, vindictively. Ellie's expression changed from anger to pained in a second.

"What did you do to me... You bitch!" Ellie yelled in pain, holding her head.

"What's the matter can't take a little pain? Just what I thought, a spoiled fucking princess. You're pathetic." Violet said, before releasing her hold over Ellie, and walking away.

**There it was, yeah, Ellie isnt being too nice right now. But she did kinda lose everything in her life basically. Anyway there you go. Im also working on a Sword Art Online story. Its gonna be the shit, but I wont post it until the final chapter of this story is posted. I dont know when that will be, but the end is coming up pretty soon. Maybe in three to four chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13: I wont say Im in love

**Hey guys, this chapter is significantly shorter then the others, because I have two 'events' A fight, and a song in the chapter, both of which take a lot out of me. Also I finished up the first chapter of my SAO story. Gonna post it soon. Anyway, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but Im beat. Been dealing with Character questions, and re writes all day.**

**Disclaimer: No. Go fuck yourself. I dont own Frozen, or Sword Art Online. Die.**

"We have to go to Aincrad. We don't have a choice. The kingdom is lost." Yuri said, Ellie was pacing around a room. Leliana, Yuri, and Franklin were watching her.

"I can't just give up on this place, after everything my parents did to save it, I'm just going to let it crumble?" Ellie asked, Yuri frowned.

"I don't like the idea too much either. But we don't have a choice. I'm sorry, Ellie." Franklin said, Ellie looked at him sadly.

"Okay... We can go. Tell everyone else. Leliana, can I ask you something?" Ellie asked, Leliana nods. "I know your devoted to the Divine, but could I hire you as my personal guard?" Ellie asked, Leliana was about to answer, but Yuri cut her off.

"I believe I have a solution. I have a few more personal guards, that I did not bring with me. Namely. Leafa. She can serve you until you find a more permanent replacement." Yuri said. Ellie thought it over, and nodded.

"Okay time to gather the others I guess." Franklin said, before he left to alert the others.

"I am sorry, but I cannot accompany you to Aincrad. I must return to Ferelden. I have been away from my love for far too long." Leliana said, Ellie nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks for everything Leliana, and be sure to visit sometime." Ellie said, Leliana smiled, and patted the girl on the head. Before breaking the hug and walking away. Now it was only Yuri, and Ellie left in the room.

"You are going to love Aincrad. You're coming during its best season." Yuri said, Ellie shrugged.

"I'd rather just have my mom back. And my dad... And everything, and everyone that we lost in the attack." Ellie admitted. Yuri was about to say something when a dart hit his neck, paralyzing him. A dark rift opened, and the person locked the door.

"Poor Ellie. Always complaining." She heard a familiar voice sound throughout the room, she turned to face Link. Or something that looked like him.

"Who, or what are you?" Ellie asked, Link shrugged.

"I am a manifestation of your feelings, and memories of Link." The fake Link explained.

"How's that possible?" Ellie asked, 'Link' shrugged.

"I do not know. They extracted your memories, and feelings somehow. I do not know. The point is, I am not complete... I need more. I need everything. Somehow they over looked a single emotion. And I cannot be complete without it. So, I must take it by force." 'Link' explained, Ellie glared at him, and UN sheathed her sword, immediately using her ice powers to empower it.

"I can't let you take away the only thing I have left of my friend." Ellie said, firmly, Link shrugged.

"I can't remain incomplete. I'll just pick the memories off of your corpse. Don't you see Ellie, this is why I was created." Link said, before he used dark spirit to conjure a sword out of nothing. He ran towards Ellie at an inhuman pace, aiming a strike at her head, she blocked it. Then shoved him back, and let lose a flurry of strikes, Link blocked each one of them. From Yuri's perspective it looked like a bunch of swords hitting each other, then twirling in intricate ways.

Ellie, used wind spirit to vault over Link, slicing him from above, and cutting his cheek. It healed instantly. Link spun around, and tried to backhand Ellie, but only succeded in Ellie being able to cut off his hand. But any celebration Ellie had was quickly forgotten when darkness manifested and formed a new hand.

Link used Ellie's amazement to his advantage and tried to land a killing blow, but right before he hit Ellie, Yuri was between them, he disarmed Link with a quick flourish of his hand. Then held Link's own blade to his throat. Ellie was amazed that Yuri moved that fast.

"No one harms Ellie, and lives." Yuri said, anger in his tone, before Link could respond Yuri cut off his head. Yuri turned to Ellie, and smiled. "That was dramatic." Yuri said, before laughing. And unlocking the door, Ellie just blinks.

"Thank you." Ellie said, once Yuri sat her down, in a comforting way. He pulled her close and let her lean on him.

"I'll always be there for my friends. No matter what, don't forget that." Yuri said, confidently. Then the door opened, and Franklin walked in.

"Hey, the others are getting ready to leave. We should probably be heading out soon." Franklin said, then noticed how close Yuri, and Ellie were.

"Okay. Thank you Franklin." Ellie said, before she got up, Yuri followed her. She walked past Franklin and kissed him on the cheek. When Ellie left, Franklin stopped Yuri.

"What's the deal with you two?" Franklin asked, Yuri smiled.

"You don't need to be jealous. I was just being a good friend. She went through a lot just now, talk to her about it. She loves you. Just be a bit more forceful." Yuri said, then left, Franklin shook his head. Then followed Yuri.

A few hours later the group was on a ship, bound for Aincrad. They were a bit anxious, but they knew everything would turn out okay, if they were together.

"Are you sure about this?" Christina asked, Selene nodded.

"Of course I am. Why, what do you see?" Selene asked, Christina shrugged.

"Not much. Just echoes. Of darkness, death. And something very bad happening. Not just for us, for the world." Christina explained.

"Well, I hope it's just paranoia." Selene said, Christina nodded.

"Would you two quit being so depressing?" Lila asked, Selene glared at her, and was about to start a fight, until Christina stopped her.

"Are we gonna die?" Violet asked, she was leaning over the side of the ship. She was seasick.

"No. Just you. I still don't understand how you're seasick already." Vincent said, putting his hand on her back, she turned around and grabbed his throat.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Violet ordered, Vincent put his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, touchy-touchy." Vincent said before laughing. Violet glared at him.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but stop it. Its annoying." Violet said, before shoving him back.

"What the hell is your problem lately?" Vincent asked, Violet glared at him.

"I don't know, maybe it's that my parents are dead! Maybe it's that the place I grew up is destroyed?" Violet said, Vincent decided to cut her off.

"Maybe it's because you're in love, and don't now how to deal with it." Vincent suggested, Violet glared at him, before smacking him, hard.

"I am NOT in love!" Violet yelled, Vincent shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said, before walking away. Violet sulked and stared at the water, and to her amazement or utter horror. Three faces materialized in the water, Violet glared at the sirens.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" Violet sang glaring at the three faces in the ocean.

"Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'. He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and, Who you're thinking of." They sang to her, Violet glared as the Sirens sang simultaneously.

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" Violet yelled at them.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!" They sang as she dropped rock on one of their faces, they just reformed after the ripples faded.

"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love." Violet sang, before pushing off the side of the ship, and walking towards the other end of the ship.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Violet sang, as she looked over the other side of the ship, the sirens were still there.

"You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up. That ya got, got, got it bad!" The sirens sang, Violet glared at them.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no!" Violet sang.

"Give up, give in. Check the grid you're in love!" The sirens sang to her.

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love." Violet sang, angrily.

"You're doin' flips read our lips. You're in love!" The sirens sang. Violet glared at them.

"You're way off base! I won't say it!" Violet sang at them angrily. They ignored her and started talking to each other.

"She must be in love." They said, Violet glared at them as they turned back to her, expectantly.

"Get off my case, I won't say it!" Violet sang.

"Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love..." They said before fading away.

"Oh... At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love..." Violet said with a dreamy look. Meanwhile inside the ship Ellie and Franklin were talking.

"Are you excited?" Franklin asked, Ellie shrugged.

"Well, yeah. But I don't really want to leave Arendelle. I suppose once I find my mom we can come and rebuild. I'd need some help running the kingdom though." Ellie said, Franklin raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you'll have a council, and your mother will be around." Franklin said, Ellie smiled.

"I know. But I'll need more then a Council, I need a Consort." Ellie said, Franklin blushed.

"Really?" Franklin asked. Ellie nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Will you be my King-Consort?" Ellie asked, Franklin nodded, and kissed her.

"Of course. But aren't I supposed to be the one proposing?" Franklin asked, Ellie nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll think of something." Ellie said, Franklin nodded.

"I sure hope so. Because I want to spend my life with you. Always, no matter what." Franklin said.

"I feel the same way. Franklin, I feel the same way." Ellie said, and hugged him.

"You know what. As soon as we get to Aincrad, I'm finding a nice spot, buying a ring, and proposing. Just you watch Ellie. I'll even have the doves singing." Franklin said, smiling at her

"I sure hope so. I'm expecting nothing less." Ellie said, before kissing him. "Do you think anyone could hear us?" Ellie asked, Franklin raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What do you want to do?" Franklin asked, Ellie blushed and whispered in his ear. "I'm pretty sure the sound of the sea will mask anything. Are you sure you want to?" Franklin asked, Ellie nodded.

"Of course, I want to spend my life with you. I'm ready to give myself to you, right here. Heart, soul, and body." Ellie told him, Franklin smiled and kissed her.

"Well, who am I to deny a girl's desires?" Franklin asked, Ellie laughed.

"You better fucking not." Ellie said, in a serious tone.

**They be fucking, so I decided not to be graphic. I tried writing a lemon once... Tried. Dont ask about it, coildnt get past the first couple sentences it was too awkward. Yet I can write murder and death easily. Anyway. Im fucking tired. Im not even supposed to be here today.**


	14. Chapter 14: Light vs Darkness

**Hey, im here again. This is it, the final confrontation. Light and Darkness will clash on final time, many will die. I warn you, there is death all over. I hope you enjoy. It still isnt as long as others, but theres a lot of fighting. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, or Sword Art Online, or any associated characters. Fuck off.**

"Servants, lowlives, empty husks. We will begin our assault on the last light of Arendelle. We have taken her mother captive, and we will show that we mean business. We will show them that we are to be feared. There is one person who you need to fear. His name is Gregoir. Not because of his physical prowess, or combat expertise, but because he seeks redemption for his father's sins. This makes him dangerous, I want you to find him, and execute him. That is your mission. While I find Ellie, and show her what a god looks like." ZaZick announced to the crowd of evil people in front of him. He smiled as they cheered him on.

"You said Ellie would be mine!" Elina yelled, ZaZick glared at her.

"I lied. I need her power of wind to complete my ascension. And I need her at her strongest. So, you will offer your life as forfeit." ZaZick said, Elina glared at him.

"I will do no such thing! You promised she would be mine! I need her!" Elina yelled, ZaZick shrugged.

"If you will not submit... You die." ZaZick said, before snapping his fingers, and darkness surrounded Elina, it ripped her apart, molecule, by molecule, there was nothing left when the darkness faded.

Meanwhile in Aincrad, Franklin had just finished proposing to Ellie, when she fell on the ground, and began screaming in pain.

"Make it stop!" Ellie yelled, Franklin looked at her panicked. He didn't know what to do.

"Ellie! What's wrong?" Franklin yelled, Ellie didn't answer him, just kept screaming in pain. Violet, Selene, and Christina ran up, Selene tacked Franklin.

"What the Fuck did you do!" Selene demanded, Frankin just looked at her horrified.

"I... I didn't do anything!" Franklin yelled, Selene glared at him.

"Its true. He didn't do anything. This is something else." Violet said in a worried voice. She had Ellie's head in her lap. She put her hand on Ellie's forehead, and began to erase all painful memories, until Ellie calmed down.

"What happened?" Christina asked, once Ellie calmed down.

"I... Don't know, I think something just happened to Elina... There's just an empty feeling. Like half of me is gone, forever." Ellie explained.

"Oh no... Its coming!" Christina yelled, everyone looked at her.

"What's coming?" Violet asked.

"Death, ZaZick. He's coming." Christina said.

"Selene." Frankln said, she looked down at him. "Get off!" Franklin yelled. Selene laughed and got off of him, then pulled him up. "What is wrong with you?" He asked. Selene laughed again.

"You should go warn the others." Violet told him.

"Right. I'll go get the others. You three keep her safe... Okay. Promise me that you'll keep her safe." Franklin said.

"We promise." Christina said, Franklin nodded, and ran off. Ellie looked up at Violet.

"Why are you helping me?" Ellie asked, Violet smiled down at her.

"Oh come on, you really think I could stay mad at you?" Violet asked.

"I'm sorry." Ellie said, looking away.

"Ellie, I forgave you the minute I walked away." Violet said, Selene smiled.

"Would you two Fuck already... It'd be quite entertaining." Selene said, Christina glared at her.

"Really?" Christina asked, Selene stopped. And smiled at her.

"I love you..?" Selene said. Meanwhile Franklin was running to gather the others.

"Kirito!" Franklin yelled, Kirito turned to him.

"What is it?" Kirito asked, Asuna came up beside them, with a young girl trailing behind her.

"I need you and Asuna to go to the waterfalls. ZaZick is about to attack." Franklin said.

"Asuna, take Yui home. Now." Kiito ordered.

"No way, we're coming too." Asuna said, Kirito sighed.

"What's going on Daddy?" Yui asked, Kirito frowned at his daughter.

"Bad things... Can you use your spirit to do something for me? I need Dark Repulsor." Kirito said, Yui nodded, then materialized a light blue sword from nothing. Kirito took it, and placed it on his back.

"Get going you three." Franklin said, and ran off, Kirito grabbed Yui's hand and began running, Asuna was right next to him. Franklin found Gregoir next, he was practicing his striking with a big African man.

"Gregoir! ZaZick's making his move, go to the waterfalls!" Franklin looked at the man. "Who are you?" Franklin asked.

"Names Agil, friend of Kirito." Agil said, Franklin nodded.

"Good, I sent him over there too. You can come, we need all the help we can get." Franklin said, before running off. Franklin gathers everyone, and returns to Ellie. He had picked up a few others. Klein, Leafa, Silca, and Lisbeth.

"Everyone, ZaZick is threatening us. Threatening our lives, our homes. And we will not let him kill us. We will prevail! We will overcome the coming darkness, and we will show that we honor the fallen! We won't give up, we won't just let him destroy us. We will fight, and we will win!" Ellie yelled. When someone starts slowly clapping.

"Well, well. That was an amazing speech." Victoria said, as she strode up between everyone. "But the time of Light is over. The new age of darkness, has begun!" Victoria yelled, as the sky turned black. And legions of ZaZick's followers strode out of dark rifts. And in the center was ZaZick himself. Holding the Queen by her hair.

"Slaves! Your god commands you to destroy the warriors of Light!" ZaZick yelled. Kirito glared at him, and drew both his swords.

Victoria made a beeline for Violet, who drew two swords. And prepared to fight, Victoria swung at Violet, who blocked it with both her swords. She pushed Victoria back and took to the offensive. She charged Victoria and swung with killing intent. Victoria blocked every move.

"I can see your mind!" Victoria yelled, as she cut Violet's cheek, and some of her hair off. Violet swung at Victoria, and managed to hit Victoria in the side. She coughed out black blood.

"Its over, bitch." Violet said, as she twisted the blade. Victoria faded away, and some of her essence flew into Violet. Who felt a new sense of power. She felt truly complete, like everything made sense now. She looked over to see Vincent having trouble fighting.

"You're pathetic boy!" Viktor yelled, as he knocked Vincent's sword away from him, he put his sword to Vincent's throat. "Ready to die?" Viktor taunted, he reared back, but before he could kill Vincent two swords blocked his path.

"You will not hurt him!" Violet yelled, and fought harder then ever. Viktor was known as the Sword-God, but he was not a complete person. Violet had new power, she could fight harder then anyone else. Except of course for ZaZick.

"How is a little girl so strong?" Viktor asked, and knocked Violet back, he grabbed her by the throat, he was about to kill her, when he himself was stabbed. He looked and saw Vincent glaring at him, with an intense hatred.

"You won't hurt her!" Vincent yelled and twisted the blade. Viktor screamed in pain, then faded away, some of his essence flowing into Vincent.

"Run!" Lila yelled, as she passed by Sirena, who saw the two people chasing Lila, and summoned a large wave to knock them back, right into Selene who proceeded to slice both of them in two.

"Behind you!" Christina yelled, Selene turned around, and in one swift motion sliced a guy coming at her in two. Across the battlefield, Gregoir was surrounded by ten men, he glared at each of them.

"Big mistake." Gregoir said, before lashing out at the closest one, and cleaning him in two. He jumped to the next one, and knocked him into another man, then jumped up, and sliced both of them in half in one move, then grabbed a throwing knife and launched it at another man, it embedded itself in his skull. The remaining six men were scared but didn't back away. He smiled. Just what he wanted.

He jumped at another guy, and grabbed his head, then proceeded to crush his skull, before jumping to another, and sliced him in half. He then grabbed another man's leg and swung him into the three remaining people. He was about to strike when a fire came and destroyed all of them. He saw Kaiomi pointing to the pile of burning bodies, she smiled at him.

"I got your back!" Kaiomi yelled, a man came up behind her, and grabbed her. Gregoir pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at him, it embedded itself in his skull, Gregoir rushed to Kaiomi.

"Are you okay?" Gregoir asked her, Kaiomi nodded.

"Yup. Thanks for the save." Kaiomi said, Gregoir nodded, as more men surrounded them. Meanwhile ZaZick was standing across from Ellie. Franklin was fighting his way to her.

"Get out of my way!" Franklin yelled, as he swung his axe and cut a man in half, he flipped over them. Then melted into smoke as someone tried to hit him, he reappeared behind him, and sliced him in two. Then turned to see ZaZick walking towards Ellie. Franklin yelled, and ran towards them, but a large group of people stood between them. Franklin smiled.

"You won't stop me!" Franklin yelled, before he ran towards them, slicing one in two, and tabbing his head, he threw it at another man. Then proceeded to cleave him in two. Franklin formed fire in his hand and burned the next man to come close. Then he proceeded to blast hot smoke right into his eye sockets, then moved on, slicing two other men in half. But he still hadn't reached Ellie.

"Why are you doing this?" Ellie yelled at ZaZick.

"To prove to all you pathetic people that I am a god!" ZaZick yelled, Kirito jumped up beside Ellie.

"I've fought someone like you before, you think you're a god. But your nothing more then a false king, a king of thieves!" Kirito yelled, as he charged ZaZick, who deflected each of his strikes like it was nothing.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" ZaZick asked, as he continued to block all of Kirito's strikes, with only flicks of his wrist, and the flat of his sword. Much like Gregoir did during the first day of training.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Kirito yelled as he increased his speed, but ZaZick didn't flinch, just continued to block every strike.

"Daddy!" Yui yelled, Kirito glanced at her for a split second, and that was all it took. ZaZick impaled him, and then blasted him away with darkness. Ellie looked at ZaZick horrified, she charged at him, infusing her blade with ice, and used wind to increase her speed, ZaZick still blocked everything with ease. Then moved to strike her, she put her sword up to block, when an axe is placed in front of her sword, she looks behind her to see Franklin pressed up against her, their weapons block ZaZick's sword, then they push off, and gain the advantage.

They take turns striking his defense, and pushing him back, before Franklin knocks ZaZick's blade away, and Ellie stabs him. He glares at them. Ellie glared at him. He summons a dagger using dark spirit, and aims for Ellie, but Franklin gets in the way. He is stabbed, but grabs ZaZick's hand.

"Die!" Franklin yelled, as he pushed ZaZick's knife out of him, and turned the tables, putting ZaZick in the same position he had Vani in just a few days ago, Franklin let out an enraged cry and drove the blade into ZaZick's throat. The three of them fell on the ground, ZaZick on the bottom, Franklin on top of him, and Ellie on top of him.

"Is it over?" Ellie asked, Franklin didn't answer, Ellie panicked, and pulled him off of ZaZick and looked over him, he was breathing but barely. Violet ran up. Along with all the others, Agil carried Kirito over.

"I think I can help. A special gift from Victoria." Violet said. She had power over Love, and Memories, but Victoria always had power over Pain. Violet reversed that into healing, and healed al fatal injuries of Franklin, and Kirito.

"I'm... Alive?" Franklin asked, Ellie smiled and hugged him, she started crying.

"Thank goodness, I thought I lost you..." Ellie cried into Franklin's chest. He frowned. "I'm so glad it's over!" Ellie cried.

"I don't think my hearings came back all the way yet... But I think I know what you meant... That it's over." Franklin said, Ellie looked at him and kissed him. The same scene was going on with Kirito and Asuna. Vincent looked at Violet and smiled, she blushed and looked away.

"Okay everyone. Lets get out of here. You all deserve some rest." Gregoir said, before scooping up the Queen and walking away. The others followed him to the castle to get some well deserved sleep. It was over, they had faced the darkness, and survived. But not everyone was happy.

**There it was. Hope you enjoyed. ZaZick is finally fucking dead. Its over. And for those of you clever enough to notice there was a lot of SAO references in there. Im currently still working on that first chapter. My Beta is going to read it sunday. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, next chapter is the end. Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15: Light of the future

**Here we go folks. The end. Its been a hell of a ride. Hope you enjoy. Ive been working through this and my SAO story all day. I finished the second chapter of SAO. I worked on it all night last night actually. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Until the end. This is a shorter epilogue chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck yeah! I did it! Suck my dick! Oh, wait I dont own Frozen, or Sword Art Online. Shit. Or Dragon Age. But Fuck it, this is the last one.**

Ever since merging with Victoria, Violet had changed. She had become more headstrong, and decisive. She had never felt more alive in her life, it's like everything made sense to her now. Things had been the same for Vincent, he felt more confident then ever before.

"We should talk." Vincent said, Violet turned to face him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, talk." Violet said, simply, she raised a single eyebrow, she was pretty sure she knew what he was saying.

"We need to address the elephant in the room." Vincent said.

"That's fucked up, don't talk about Gregoir like that." Violet said, the man was currently talking to the former Queen on the other side of the room.

"Wait, what? No. I meant us." Vincent said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Violet said simply. "Were friends, nothing more." She added, Vincnet shook his head.

"I'm gonna change that, tonight me and you." Vincent said, confidently.

"Okay. But if you try anything, I'll cut your balls off." Violet said, before giving him a sweet smile and walking away. Vincent blinked, he hoped she wasn't serious, but knew she was.

Meanwhile Franklin and Ellie was resting in Yuri's room for the time being, he was staying with Kaiomi.

"I'm so glad it's over. Finally." Ellie said, as she rested her head on Franklin.

"Ow. I still hurt." Franklin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ellie said, getting up, Franklin pulled her back down so she was resting on him still.

"I didn't say stop. Its a good kind of pain." Franklin said, smiling at her, she smiled back. Then leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." Ellie said, Franklin smiled.

"Love you too Ellie." Franklin said, Ellie smiled. Just then the door opened, and Leafa stepped in.

"You two, Elsa, wants to meet with you." Leafa said, Ellie and Franklin got up, and hand in hand went to see what the former Queen wanted. Once they arrived in the throne room, they saw her standing with Gregoir.

"Mouring you two. As you know, I am resigning as Queen of Arendelle, but my last official act would be to bless the marriage of you two, and to award this man the Title of Champion of Arendelle." Elsa said, smiling.

"Thank you mom. I promise, I'll make you and dad proud, I pray he has found peace." Ellie said, Elsa smiled.

"I know he did Ellie. So, as Queen of Arendelle I do hereby bless the joining of you two in marriage. And I name You, Gregoir Arendelle's champion, do you swear to protect her with your life?" Elsa asked, Gregoir bowed respectfully.

"Of course my Queen. I swear, I will protect Arendelle, and the new Queen, and King-Consort with all I am." Gregoir said, Elsa smiled.

"I know. You have redeemed your father's actions, you are a kind man. And I congratulate you for overcoming, even though most people would see you hanged for actions you did not commit." Elsa said.

"I thank you. You have no idea how much it means to hear that." Gregoir said.

"I will be leaving once your wedding, and coronation are finished, maybe I shall travel to Mantriella, and Orlais. I hear their chocolate is amazing." Elsa said.

Two weeks later, in the church, Ellie was crowned Queen of Arendelle, and announced her marriage to Franklin, and insisted that they be wed right there. Her request was accepted, and just like that Arendelle had two rulers.

"Congrats you two!" Vincent said, Ellie smiled at him.

"Thank you Vincent. How was your date with Violet?" Ellie asked, Vincent frowned.

"I can answer that." Violet said, as she walked up, she glared at Ellie, and Franklin. "Not good." Violet said simply.

"Why are you acting like that?" Franklin asked her, she shrugged.

"Ever since I merged with Victoria, everything makes sense. You have to guard your heart, or it controls you." Violet said, Ellie shook her head.

"Well. If you run into the old Violet, tell her that people miss her." Ellie said, Violet frowned.

"I swe-" Violet started but was cut off by Elsa putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Violet, don't let this change you. You have to let people in. I know about your fear, but Let It Go." Elsa said firmly, Violet thought it over.

"You would know about that, wouldn't you?" Violet said, Elsa smiled.

"I do. Zack helped me see that, don't you get it open your heart to love. You won't regret it." Elsa said, Violet smiled, and looked at Vincent.

"Well, if that's the case..." Violet said, before she grabbed Vincent and kissed him, hard. Hard enough to hurt. Then shoved him back. "Were going out. Tonight. No exceptions." Violet said, before striding off, Vincent smiled, and trailed after her.

"Wow mom. You're quite persuasive." Ellie told her, Elsa smiled. Then Olaf came up to them.

"Hi! You ready to go?" He asked, in a happy way. Elsa smiled down at the snowman.

"Yeah." Elsa said, before hugging her daughter, and son-in-law. "I don't know if I'll ever come back." Elsa told them.

"I'm going to send a letter when our children are born." Ellie told her. Franklin's eyes widened.

"Uh. Wait what?" Franklin asked, blinking.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I found out I'm pregnant two days ago." Ellie said, smiling. Franklin blinked. Then ran off. Ellie, Elsa, and Olaf stared after him. He ran until his feet couldn't carry him, ended up near a lake. He fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"What have I done? I'm not ready to be a father..." Franklin said, as he stared out at the lake.

"I wasn't either." Franklin heard, he turned around to see Bondeshire. Staring out over the same lake. With a peaceful smile.

"Bondeshire? What are you doing here?" Franklin asked.

"I had to see. See the new generation take the throne. To see my granddaughter be crowned Queen." Bondeshire said, before he looked down at Franklin. "Its okay to be scared. Its human to be scared. You're lucky." Bondeshire said.

"Why?" Franklin asked, Bondeshire frowned.

"Because you can still feel genuine emotions. The emotions you see from me now, they are just an illusion. I gave up my soul a while ago. To preserve the one light in my life." Bondeshire said, Franklin blinked.

"What's that?" Franklin asked, and Bondeshire smiled.

"Well. He's out of your reach, but let's just say, that someone is waiting for Elsa in Mantriella, someone very important to her." Bondeshire said, before looking up into the night sky, Franklin blinked. "My light. Love is a beautiful thing Franklin. Trust your heart. Go back to her. Because, you are ready, even if you think you aren't." Bondeshire said, before opening a rift. "Take care kid." Bondeshire said, before walking into the rift.

"I promise. I will protect my light. No matter what." Franklin said, before he returned to the ceremony, Ellie frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Ellie asked, Franklin smiled and kissed her. Then dropped so he was eye level with her stomach.

"Hey kid. Its me, I'm your dad. I can't wait until I see you. I'll always protect you, and your mother. No matter what." Franklin said, Ellie smiled.

Nine months later, little Bondeshire Link Keire was born. Arendelle had been rebuilt, and Ellie, and Franklin were beloved rulers. All their old friends turned up for the birth. Then entire kingdom was filled with an electric energy.

"He's beautiful!" Christina said, as she held the baby boy, Selene smiled at him.

"Hey kid." Selene said, Ellie and Franklin smiled at the couple. Vincent and Violet came up, Violet hugged her old friend.

"Hey, girl. How's my favorite Queen?" Violet asked.

"I'm good. How are things in Corona?" Ellie asked. Violet shrugged.

"Boring. I'm telling you, being an ambassador sucks. But I do it for you." Violet said, poking Ellie's nose.

"And I thank you, now me and Franklin were wondering. How would you and Vincent like to be god parents?" Ellie asked, Vincent nodded. Violet smiled.

"Of course." Violet said.

"So does this guy have any powers?" Lila asked, as she was passed the baby.

"He's only a week old. I don't know." Franklin said, Kaiomi frowned.

"I hope he does." Kaiomi said, Yuri placed his arm around her.

"He does. I can tell. Powers over Ice, Wind, and... Light? That's strange." Yuri said.

"Not when you think about it. When I met Link back at The Temple of Sacred Ashes, he said that he'd always be with me. That's what I kept, a small piece of him, inside of me." Ellie said, smiling.

"That's not strange." Selene said.

"It's actually not... I did the same thing with my friend Roseanna." Yuri said.

"Little Bondeshire, I love you so much..." Ellie said to her son. Franklin kissed her on the top of her head. They smiled at each other.

Eight years later, Bondeshire is sleeping peacefully when his little sister jumps on him.

"Wake up!" She yelled, he blinked several times before glaring at his five year old sister.

"Vani, get off of me. I'm trying to sleep!" Bondeshire complained, and shoved his little sister off of his bed. She got a mischievous look, and climbed back on, and opened one of his eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked, smiling at him, her brother opened both his eyes and smiled. He shoved her off again. Then jumped down.

"Race you!" Bondeshire yelled, before he created a layer of ice on the ground between them, and took off, Vani tried to follow him, but slipped and fell down. She recovered quickly and barely reached the throne room after her big brother.

"You cheated!" Vani yelled, Bondeshire smiled.

"Look at this!" He said, before slamming both his hands on the floor, and creating a layer of ice. He could easily run on the ice, but his sister wasn't born with powers over Ice, and Snow like him. She had something else.

"Lets have a snowball fight!" Vani yelled, as she scooped up some snow, and threw it at her brother, he used his power to destroy it before it reached him, then threw a snowball at her. She gulped, before fading into smoke, and re appearing behind him, and shoving snow down the back of his shirt.

"You're cheating!" Bondeshire yelled. Vani smiled in a mischievous way.

"You use your powers! I can use mine!" Vani said before using Smoke Spirit to fade away, and reappear, shoving snow right in her brother's face. The two continued to play, un aware of their parents watching them from the entrance. The two smiled, then shared a kiss.

**Im done... Its over... Well, hope you enjoyed. As of now, I am not planning a sequel, but if the demand is high enough I will consider it. But my priority now is SAO. I really hope you enjoyed the story, and I want to thank everyone who stuck with it, Favorited, Followed, Reviewed, and Sent me an Oc. This is goodbye I guess.**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Yeah. Heres the final epilogue the real one. Was gonna stop, but Im ocd, and work in three's. 3 stories, 3 main leads, 3 balls... Anyway, hope you enjoy the finale.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Frozen.**

Elsa's ship docked in the Mantriellan harbor, she got off with Olaf at her side, who was all smiles.

"That was fun!" Olaf said, Elsa smiled at the snowman.

"I agree. Come on, I bet Ollie misses you." Elsa said, before walking off, Olaf followed the former Queen through the town. They arrived at the palace, and we're immediately brought inside. KiKi was sitting on her throne, with Ollie at her side.

"Elsa!" KiKi yelled, and jumped off her throne and ran to the former queen. Who hugged her.

"KiKi, it's so good to see you again." Elsa told her.

"Same here! What are you doing here?" KiKi asked her.

"I resigned as Queen. Ellie took over." Elsa told the Queen.

"Oh... Well you're always welcome here! I heard about Arendelle, I'm so sorry." KiKi said.

"Don't be. I'm sure Ellie can rebuild." Elsa said. Before their conversation could continue, a woman in a cloak walked up to them.

"I need to speak with the Former Queen of Arendelle." She said in a thick northern Mantriellan accent. KiKi nodded. The woman took Elsa's arm, and dragged her away.

"What's this all about?" Elsa questioned.

"Someone has requested to see you." The woman replied, simply. Before leading Elsa out of the palace, and into a dark alley, Elsa got nervous. Then the woman let go of her and walked away, to guard the entrance to the alley. Elsa looked at her.

"Hey." Elsa heard a painfully familiar voice say, she turned around to see a man in a cloak, standing there, looking ashamed. "Long time no see, right?" He asked, Elsa blinked. It couldn't be... she walked towards him, and pulled his hood down.

It was a face she thought that she'd never see again. That she couldn't have possibly seen again. It was impossible to cheat death, but here he was. The Former King of Arendelle. Zack Keire, smiling at his wife. She hugged him, tightly, as if he would vanish for good if she let go.

"I thought you were dead!" Elsa cried, Zack frowns.

"I was. But Bondeshire saved me. He gave up his soul so that I could live again. Its all very complicated, the point is that I'm back." Zack told her.

"I love you!" Elsa cried, Zack kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too. But there is still a problem." Zack told her, she looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"What's that?" Elsa asked, Zack frowned.

"Well, technically it's not a problem yet. But it will be. In about twenty years." Zack told her.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"I'm kind of omniscient now. So is she." He said, pointing to the cloaked woman guarding the entrance to the alley, like it was a natural thing for her to do.

"Is that Vani?" Elsa asked, the woman turned her head, and put a finger to her lips.

"She's not the Vani you know. Everything will be explained later. The point is, we need to safeguard the light. That's our job now." Zack told her.

"How do we do that?" Elsa asked.

"Already did it once. Assemble a team. But this time, things might not go so smoothly." Zack told her.

"Where do we start?" Elsa asked him.

"Well, one of the future members will be born here soon. As for the others, we'll travel to them, and set them upon the appointed path." Zack told her.

"That's a big job." Elsa said.

"That's why we need to take a break before we start." Zack said, pulling Elsa close with a smile.

"That's more tiring then the actual job." Elsa told him.

"So, I haven't thought it all the way through, who cares. I haven't seen you forever." Zack said, before pulling her in for a kiss.

**And there you go. The story is really over. But the sequel posting will be up sometime. SAO is still a big priority to me. Check that out if you enjoyed this. It will probably be another SYOC. Im tired, I literally stayed up all night. Didnt want too, but I had a headache, still do. Bye.**


End file.
